


Life Gets Stranger

by Falucard



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falucard/pseuds/Falucard
Summary: This story follows on from Max deciding to sacrifice Arcadia Bay instead of Chloe. It picks up from where Chloe and Max drive away from Arcadia and explores the evolution of their relationship from friends to lovers over their time together afterwards. Since the ending for sacrificing Arcadia Bay was so much shorter I decided to write how I imagined it to end.





	1. Moving Forwards

Chloe's truck flew over the strangely empty road. It had only been minutes since they left the now demolished Arcadia Bay in their mirror, yet it seemed like a lifetime ago. Neither Chloe or Max spoke a word as they continued down the road and further away from the town. Max stared vacantly out of the trucks window not really looking at anything in particular. Chloe knew that Max's head must have been spinning, hell, hers was too. She was still trying to comprehend the fact that Max had doomed a whole town just for her sorry ass. She had half accepted her fate up by the lighthouse when she had suggested Max use the picture and undo the tornado, at the cost of her life. She didn't, however, expect Max to rip the photo and hug her tightly whilst the town was whisked away. 

Chloe still found it hard to adjust to having somebody care about her that deeply. She'd been alone for the best part of five years and had nobody whom would make any sort of sacrifice for her, except Rachel, but she even doubted Rachel's faithfulness. And now, just a week after Max's arrival into her life, she felt like she had everything. 

Max was remembering all the faces she would never see again. All those innocent lives cut short because of her. Was she a bad person? For what she did, for choosing Chloe over the town. She told herself that it's the only thing that she could do but that wasn't true. She could have easily saved the town if she'd wanted to, but at the expense of Chloe. She felt selfish, not wanting to live a life without her best friend in it. She knew had she sacrificed Chloe she'd never be the same again, she felt she'd never be.. happy. 

Max looked up at the taller girl, who was focusing on the road, and no doubt having her own internal battle. She admired how the sun flowed over Chloe's skin and soft lips, highlighting her blue hair and arm length rose tattoo. Even if a whole town had been sucked away for it, she was happy to be in this moment. 

Chloe noticed Max staring at her from the other side of the truck. "Hey super Max, you okay?'' 

Max was swiftly brought out of her dream like state by Chloe's words "yea, I'm.. fine, just a bit tired"

''Me too, it's been a hella fucking crazy day" replied Chloe "I'll find a place to stop, there's gotta be a motel coming up soon" 

A weary smile crossed Max's face as she thought about a bed "Do you have any money? I don't really have much"

"You forget super Max, Wells has the money issue covered" chuckled Chloe, glancing out the window at the dying sun

''Oh... yea" Max murmured, now overcome by a wave of guilt for stealing the money. She tried to console herself by acknowledging that it would have been lost in the storm anyway, but that just made her feel worse. 

"Get some sleep, you look hella tired, Ill wake you up when I find a place to kip" Chloe smiled down at the younger girl. Noticing how small and fragile she looked in that moment. 

Max leant her head against the window and allowed the blurry countryside to lul her into sleep.


	2. Old Memories

Max hazily looked around her, her vision was blurry and everything seemed so distant. Her vision slightly cleared and she recognised where she was. Oh god no.. how, how was she back in the dark room. She frantically pulled against her restraints but again to no use. Distant voices became more coherent and she could recognise Chloe's. As she blinked her vision further cleared, quickly noticing Chloe and Victoria Chase sat on the sofa opposite her. She watched as Chloe and Victoria began kissing, occasionally mocking Max. Tears streamed down Max's face as she tried to dismiss what she was reliving. She knew this had already happened when she had collapsed on their way up to the lighthouse and that it was a bad dream sort of thing, but this just felt so real. She wept, trying to ignore the mockery she was being subjected to again. 

Chloe pulled over at a motel lit by a nausiating flashing sign. Looking over at the small brunette shaking and weeping, Chloe was immediately worried. She unclasped her seatbelt and leaned over to the smaller girl, gently rocking her out of her dream. Max awoke teary eyed and frantic, soon realising where she was and who had woken her. 

''What's wrong? Are you okay?" Asked Chloe, looking Max over, clearly deeply concerned about her younger friend. 

''I'm.. yea, sorry if I disturbed you.. I'm okay" Max wearily replied, wiping the tears from her freckled cheeks. 

"What happened? You were freaking out, I was hella worried about you"

''Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you, just had a bad dream.. the same I had near the lighthouse, but it's okay"

Chloe put an arm around Max's shaking shoulders, pulling the smaller girl nearer to her "you're gonna tell me about that dream when we get inside our room" 

"Oh..okay" Max murmured as they left the car and made their way to the motel reception desk, Chloe returning her arm around Max on the way. 

They paid a reasonable price for a room and slowly made their way to their number. The motel seemed mostly dead, with a couple of cars in the car park, probably the owners. Chloe entered the room first and flicked the light on, Max followed closely behind. Luckily the bathroom had packs of toothbrushes and toothpaste by the sink and also free shampoo by the bath. Since neither of them had any possessions this was a blessing. 

''Right, dream time, tell me what happened" Chloe asked, sitting down on one of the twin beds, looking up at Max's small frame. 

Max didn't know how to answer or what to say ''well.. I was back in the dark room, I couldn't move, and well... you were there again, and you were.." she paused and looked down at the floor sheepishly, not sure how to continue her explanation.

''What was dream me doing Max? Talk to me" 

''Well, you were just.. mocking me, and you were.. well.. you were kissing Victoria Chase" as soon as Max had said that she'd quickly regretted it and kicked herself for not thinking of something else to say instead of the truth. 

Chloe lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, quietly thinking over what Max had said, before responding "why would you dream of me kissing some girl, especially that bitch, is that really your nightmare" 

''I guess so, I'm not sure... I'm tired, can we go to sleep now" the small brunette replied, still standing awkwardly in the room before moving to the opposite bed. 

''Shit'' murmured Max as she realised she didn't have any spare clothes with her, especially her pyjamas which she really needed right now. Chloe seemed to realise the same thing and swiftly removed her pants and top, leaving her in her underwear. Despite Max seeing Chloe nearly naked before at Blackwell, she quickly averted her eyes. Chloe noticed Max's hesitance and giggled to herself, same old Max. She leaned over and flicked the light switch off to give the smaller girl the privacy she wanted.

''Thanks'' muttered Max as she slipped out of her wet clothing and scooted under her bed covers. 

''Goodnight Chloe'' whispered Max as she closed her eyes. 

Neither of them would sleep though. They both just lay in their respective beds looking up into the darkness. How could they sleep? When so much had happened that day. So many people had died but they were both still here, together. 

Chloe thought about the dream Max had explained. It didn't make sense. Why was Max's nightmare her kissing another girl? Why did that matter to Max. Her mind wandered to when she'd jokingly dared Max to kiss her back in her bedroom in Arcadia, and Max had without any hesitation. Chloe's mind spun about what the dream meant and what she was to Max.

As Chloe's mind further wandered she felt her bed covers being pulled up and the smaller girl slide into bed behind her before dropping the covers again over the both of them. 

Max slowly shuffled nearer to Chloe in the bed, whom she presumed was asleep by now. She pressed herself against Chloe's back and closed her eyes, resting her head near the blue haired girls shoulder. Max immediately felt safe in this position, being so close to her best friend.. her soul mate. 

Chloe's mind ran with visions of her and Rachel, but soon was overcome by thoughts of Max. She knew the smaller girl was vulnerable and Chloe wanted to protect her no matter what. Chloe rolled over in bed to face the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around Max, cradling her. Max snuggled into Chloe more and the two of them relished in each other's heat, no words were exchanged between the pair, but none were needed in that moment. They quickly fell asleep.


	3. Confessions

Max awoke first, she felt warm and protected. As she shuffled in bed to look at the time she felt Chloe's arms tighten around her waist. Remembering last night Max smiled to herself, happy that Chloe had accepted Max into her bed without saying anything, and also thankful Chloe hadn't questioned Max's nightmare, since she wasn't sure how to explain it to the older girl.  
Max arched and pushed back into Chloe. Allowing herself to sink further into the taller girls embrace. In that moment, everything seemed okay. She hadn't forgotten about Arcadia Bay, but it all seemed so distant, almost other worldly as she lay there with Chloe. 

''What does your nightmare mean?'' Chloe broke the bliss moment with her shattering question.

Max's heart sped up as she struggled to find an appropriate answer, she hadn't even been aware Chloe was awake, let alone about to ask her an awkward question.

''I mean, I've been thinking about it a lot, and well.. is it that you're almost jealous of me snogging another girl?'' Continued Chloe. She felt Max sink further beneath the covers and quickly regretted asking the question, but she had to know the reason for Max's fear. 

''I just... well.. I.." murmured the small brunette, her mind and heart fluttering as they failed to work in unison to find a fitting answer. 

''Do you like me Max'' 

''Yea.. course I like you, your my best friend.. how could I not like you.. I mean'' stammered Max.

''That's not what I meant, I'm hella confused, you gotta be straight with me, am I more than your best friend?'' Pried Chloe, not enjoying putting Max under pressure but urgently seeking an answer.

Despite Chloe's request for a straight answer Max only replied with ''maybe'' and then fell quiet. Chloe was never any good at this stuff, and she had clearly made the little brunette between her arms agitated and didn't want to further press, so she just pondered Max's answer over and over.

Chloe knew she felt something for Max. She had ever since she saved her from Nathan. Back then she only admired how attractive Max had gotten, not that she used to be ugly as such, but Max had really grown into her features, despite her height not changing much. Her feelings for Max had only grown over the course of their time together into emotional attraction. Chloe had tried to deny her attraction to Max the whole time, as she viewed it as betraying Rachel, whom she'd had a slightly romantic relationship with but nothing special, for Rachel anyway. Chloe remembered how Rachel had betrayed her by screwing that douche frank behind her back. Chloe couldn't imagine Max ever doing anything like that. 

Chloe did love Rachel, so.. so much. And even though she felt like a bad friend to think it she'd come to realise she loved Max more. And her heart fluttered when she realised Max shared the same feelings for her. Despite being the friend she needed at the time, Rachel wasn't perfect and she had her secrets. Whereas Chloe knew Max held no secrets from her, she was just reluctant to tell Chloe her feelings, which was understandable due to the smaller girls shy and reserved traits.

''Stop second guessing all the time'' Chloe blurted, without thinking too much. The statement had sounded harsher than she'd intended it to. 

Max mustered her courage ''I love you Chloe, beyond friend love'' 

The taller girl felt her chest grow tight when she heard Max confess. And a mixture of happiness love and hesitance swirled around her heart. 

Chloe didn't reply, but gleamed to herself and pulled the smaller girl tighter into her embrace, intertwining her legs with Max's. She planted a soft kiss on Max's neck before setting her head back down on the pillow and shutting her eyes. Neither of them slept in that moment as the glow of the sunrise shone through the curtains, but both relished the moment of closeness to each other.


	4. Accepting Fate

Max forced herself out of bed and to the radiator where her wet clothes had been drying. She quickly put them on as the thought dawned on her that she hadn't made any contact with her parents since leaving Arcadia Bay. For all they knew Max had died in the storm. She swore at herself for not thinking of them earlier, but yesterday her brain had been a mess, and they'd never entered it. 

Max pulled the damp phone from her jean pocket, soon realising it refused to switch on. ''Shit'' she muttered before trudging to the room door and carefully closing it behind her as to not wake the sleeping blue haired girl.

She was forced to squint when midday sun met her eyes as she walked through the car park and to the pay phone. It must have been late, did she really sleep that long? Max had always been an early bird, and especially with the recurring nightmare she hadn't expected to be sleeping at all, especially not late into the day. 

Max entered the graffiti covered phone booth and pulled some change from her pocket, hastily inserting it into the phone. She dialled her dads number, not really sure what to say yet, and was met with an immediate answer from her very frantic sounding father.

''It's okay dad, it's me..it's Max, I'm fine'' 

''Oh thank god! Max, the storm.. didn't you see the storm.. Arcadia Bay is.. the tornado'' blubbered her father.

''Yes, we were there.. me and Chloe, we made it out okay, we're both safe'' replied Max calmly, trying to soothe her dad, who sounded as if he were on the verge of a heart attack. 

He soon calmed himself down and talk quickly turned to what to do next, her dad heavily insisting Max and Chloe drive to Seattle to stay with them, if only for a bit, to which Max agreed. They said their goodbyes, her dad telling Max how much he loved her and how it was a miracle she had made it out when so many others hadn't.. which made Max feel rotten inside. 

Max exited the grimy phone booth and headed back to the room. Upon entering she saw Chloe still asleep. Max took that moment to admire the older girl, who was sprawled out over the bed in her underwear. She looked so.. comfortable in herself. Chloe clearly hadn't been bothered about removing her clothes the night before whereas that was one of Max's phobias. She'd never been exceptionally happy in her own body. She didn't think she was ugly or anything, just didn't have anything to flaunt. Whereas Chloe just openly presented herself, Max liked that. 

The older girl murmured something incoherent before opening her eyes and studying Max, who at that time was in a trance stood at the foot of the bed. 

''Like what ya see?'' Chloe teased, making Max quickly avert her eyes and start blushing.

''Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were.. awake'' replied Max, somewhat mortified Chloe had caught her in a moment of admiration. 

''So, what's today's plans super Max?'' questioned Chloe, trying to change the subject as Max was clearly uncomfortable.

''I think we should start heading to Seattle, my parents want us to go up there and stay with them a while'' 

''Sounds like a plan Max, just gimme another 20 minutes or so'' responded Chloe, letting her head fall onto the pillow again. 

Max played around with her camera as she sat in Chloe's truck, waiting for the older girl to get ready and hit the road. Soon enough Chloe stomped out of the room in her usual punk getup which brought a smile to Max's lips. She really liked Chloe's new look, it made her stand out from everyone else. Not that Chloe wasn't drop dead attractive anyway, but the tattoos, blue hair and punk clothes just seemed to push all the right buttons for Max. 

Chloe slammed her door shut as she entered the car, giving a quick smile to Max before starting the engine and heading off down the road. 

''So Maxi-pad, have a good sleep?'' Questioned Chloe, causing a slight mumble from Max, who hated being called that. 

''Yes.. it was fine, I guess'' replied Max, dancing around the fact they'd slept together. She remembered that they'd slept together that night at Chloe's house when they broke into Blackwell, but that had just been sleeping.. nothing more, whereas last night they'd held each other. Just thinking about it brought a subtle smile across Max's lips, which she quickly concealed. 

''So we cuddled, that was cool'' said Chloe abruptly.

Max shrunk into her seat, she'd hoped Chloe wouldn't bring that up. Regret flooded Max for last nights actions but she'd felt so safe next to the older girl, caught in her embrace it seemed as if the world couldn't hurt them. Max had never really had a proper romantic relationship with anybody.. sure, there had been boys in Seattle, but all of them had been like Warren, just good friends.  
Thinking of warren made her heart ache.. he was such a nice person, he had never deserved this. Nobody had. 

Chloe noticed Max's hesitation to answer and the thoughtful look planted across her face. The older girl was tired of the brunette floating around her questions, it was frustrating she could never reach an answer, even though last night Max did admit she had further feelings for Chloe, in her own way. 

Chloe was never good at the romantic stuff, she thought. Sure, she'd had partners in the past. Well, she called them partners, but they were mostly just people to screw at that time.. apart from Rachel. Rachel was the odd occurrence in Chloe's life... she had been there at the right time and she had seemed like everything Chloe needed. Rachel would be there to listen to Chloe's problems, over and over again, she was there to hug Chloe when she cried and to comfort her when she'd needed it most, which was more than could be said for Max. 

Despite all this, Chloe had known that Rachel was a very popular girl. Even though Rachel had meant the world to Chloe, she'd always known Rachel had never needed her. Which was clearly evident by how Rachel had been screwing slimy Frank behind her back. Just the thought of that made her fists tighten on the wheel, she felt betrayed. Chloe knew Max would never lie to her the way Rachel had. Chloe had always denied that Rachel was a replacement for Max.. but she was. Rachel wasn't Max. And she'd only ever really wanted Max. Chloe delved deeper into her thoughts and remembered when Chloe had tried to fool around with Rachel, pretending to be a pirate captain there to rescue the beautiful maiden, being Rachel. The whole situation had turned out somewhat awkward when Rachel had refused to play along with the ''childish game''. Rachel was the friend she'd needed at that time, or the friend Chloe had made her be. 

Both girls sat in the truck, stuck in a mist of their own thoughts. 

Chloe realised it would have to be her to progress their relationship, which Max clearly wanted.. hell, she did too, but she knew Max was too shy to say much more than she had already the night before. 

''I love you Max, I always have.. but now it's unbearable'' blurted Chloe, startling the smaller girl from her thoughts. 

''When you moved.. I told myself I didn't need you.. I had Rachel after all, but she was never you, and all I wanted was you. And now, I guess, after spending so much time with you lately, I've realised I hella fucking love you'' finished Chloe, tapping her fingers on the wheel anxiously as she did. 

After a somewhat draggy silence Chloe looked over towards the smaller girl, who now had tears flowing over her cheek and an elated smile on her face. 

''And I 'hella fucking' love you too Chloe'' finally replied Max, stretching her arm out to rest it on Chloe's thigh. 

''Well.. I guess that settles it, we may as well become an.. item'' responded Chloe, not really sure what word to describe their budding relationship. 

''Agreed'' exclaimed the small brunette, now with a more confident tone to her voice. 

Both girls remained in silence for the remainder of their journey until the sun began to set and they decided upon stopping at the next motel they saw. 

Chloe swung her truck into the dimly lit car park of a road side motel, exchanging a teasing smile with Max as she turned the ignition off. Chloe took Max by the hand as they walked to the motel reception to rent a room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter may seem somewhat boring, but I was just trying to set the story for later chapters.


	5. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel I should give a cautionary warning for this chapter. I didn't know wether to make this a smut story or not.. but concluded It felt a bit wrong to do so. However, there would be sex and sexual things in a budding relationship such as Max and Chloe's, so I'll try to keep it as classy as possible in this and future chapters, where things will get slightly more heated.

Max waited outside whilst Chloe organised their room booking. She looked out across the desolate car park and wondered if it would have been busy if Arcadia Bay was still standing, had she caused this still silence. She was excited to see her parents again, it had seemed like a lifetime ago when she'd left Seattle to come back to Arcadia Bay. Max remembered her nerves when she had moved in to her dorm at Blackwell. Meeting new people wasn't one of Max's strong points and she quickly became established as the introverted girl, but Max didn't mind that. She'd always been happy photographing the world instead of partaking in it.

Max felt shamed she hadn't reached out to Chloe as soon as she was back in town. It wasn't that she didn't care, in truth she had thought about the older girl a lot in her time at Blackwell, and in Seattle. But Max had felt like she was almost at blame for her parents deciding to move when they did. After Williams death and all, was a time Chloe really needed a friend.. and Max and Chloe had felt inseparable, their childhood bond being so tight.. but Max had left Chloe nonetheless. 

''Got the keys dreamer'' exclaimed Chloe, as she strolled out of the motel reception, grabbing Max's hand and pulling her along the dimly lit walkway to find their room. 

Chloe inserted her key and swung their room door open.

''Erm.. is there enough room for us?'' Questioned Max as she looked across the room at the only single bed, ordained in the typical drab patterned bedding. 

A teasing smile emerged across Chloe's lips ''Sure there is, besides.. it turned out way cheaper, I thought you'd agree with money saving being the mature one'' 

''Well..okay, I guess that makes sense'' replied Max, taking her backpack off and walking into the small bathroom. Ahh, it had a shower at least, thought Max, her mood immediately brightening. She hadn't washed in what seemed like weeks, but in reality was only a few days. 

''I'm gonna hop in the shower for a bit'' shouted Max, admiring Chloe in the reflection of the bathroom mirror taking of her scruffy jeans and vest.

''Go for it girl'' replied Chloe, lying back onto the small bed.

Max shut the bathroom door and turned the water on before taking her crinkled clothes off. She examined herself in the large dusty mirror that covered the wall opposite. 

She traced the angles of her face, trying to compare herself to that of the skinny models she had seen on billboards all around Seattle. Max had never really been too bothered with her appearance, but now that she and Chloe were an 'item' she suddenly felt pressure to look pretty. Max felt immature in the sense that this new relationship with Chloe would be the first romantic partnership she'd ever had, with anyone. 

Max knew Chloe had been with loads of people, and she felt somewhat inadequate for the older girl. Max's eyes wandered further to the rest of her naked body. Nobody had ever seen her naked before, except her parents of course, when she was younger.. but now she felt she'd be mortified if they stumbled in on her without clothes. She'd never had these worries before, of showing herself to someone else, but they quickly flooded into her brain filling her with doubt and self judgement. 

She just hoped she was good enough for Chloe. Despite choosing to save Chloe and all that they'd been through in the past week, Max felt like she was a step down from girls like Rachel, who looked gorgeous from head to toe.. how could she compete with that. Max was just.. well, Max. 

She shook her head at her own mistrust and looked away from the now steamy mirror to step into the shower. 

Chloe lay in the single bed, her head flooded with thoughts, as was the case with most of the time since they'd left Arcadia. So.. they'd announced their love for each other. That was cool. But what now.. where do they go from here. Chloe had noticed how shy and anxious Max had been acting lately since they shared their feelings for one another. But she didn't know why, hell.. they hadn't even kissed yet, properly at least. She thought back to how many times she had kissed other girls, none were a big occasion. It had just happened when Chloe was bored and horny. But she knew Max wasn't like her previous 'partners'. She loved Max for one, her heart seemed to ache just by the brunette not being in her sight, which she know sounded stupid. She'd thought she loved Rachel, as a friend and also on a romantic level.. they'd kissed and done other things, but it had all just been fooling around for Rachel, it had never meant anything. 

The love she'd felt for Rachel and the love she felt now for Max were on opposite levels though. Rachel had been someone convenient to love at that time. Whereas, when she'd met Max again at Blackwell, she'd tried to remain distant and moody. But the younger girl had grown into her heart more than she could ever have imagined. And she was thankful her cold punk exterior hadn't kept out the younger girls love. 

Chloe's thoughts halted when the bathroom door opened and out came Max. 

Chloe's eyes widened as the now fully nude brunette nervously moved towards the bed where Chloe was lay. 

''I uh.. I don't have any clean clothes to put on.. so I'' stuttered Max, noticing Chloe's surprise.

Chloe nodded, admiring Max in a way she'd never seen her before. Her eyes wandered over Max's breasts, they were petite and adorned by an array of freckles like the brunettes face. Chloe thought how cute that was. Despite Max's heavy blushing the blue haired girl scanned her body further, noticing her shaven womanhood and small hips. Chloe now felt overdressed in her underwear. 

Max awkwardly shuffled over to the bed and pulled the covers over herself as she sunk into the mattress beside Chloe, covering her face with the duvet. The older girl felt Max's legs wrap around her waist beneath the covers, Chloe snaked her arm down around Max's hips and pulled her close into an embrace. 

Chloe wanted to feel Max, to explore her body as she had with other girls.. but she knew Max wasn't like other girls. She wanted to treat the younger brunette as well as she could, and that included not being pushy.. hell, it clearly had taken a lot for Max to show her body to the older girl, and Chloe was thankful for it. 

Chloe switched the light off before swiftly removing her bra and pulling her pants off beneath the covers as she continued to cradle the brunette. 

''I love you'' whispered Chloe into Max's ear, extracting a slight purr from the smaller girl. A week ago they'd just started their friendship again, and now they were naked in a bed together, holding each other. Chloe chuckled to herself, its strange how life works.


	6. Fitting In

Max hazily opened her eyes, she smiled to herself when she thought back to last night. She had felt so nervous when she'd debated getting in bed with Chloe without clothes, but she was thankful she had. Max felt so happy Chloe had accepted her, after seeing the rest of the package that was.. not that Max thought the older girl would have dismissed her, it had just been an irrational worry, which probably accompanied most relationships.

The brunette stretched out on the small bed. She soon realised that Chloe wasn't lay next to her anymore and sat up with a jolt of anxiety, desperately glancing around the room for the older girl. Max's head filled with the worst of thoughts. Had something gone wrong? What if time had altered itself again without Max knowing, was Chloe okay? Cruel thoughts flooded Max's mind as she frantically swung her legs to the side of the bed and jolted to the bathroom.. no, Chloe wasn't there. Max's eyes welled with tears of desperation as her heart began to judder in her chest. 

She ran to the room door and swung it open, startling Chloe who was leant against the other side smoking a cigarette. 

''Fuck me Max, what's wrong? You're naked you know..'' jolted Chloe, a quizzical but worried expression planted across her face. 

''Oh Chloe, oh god.. I'm so happy you're here, it's just.. I was so scared'' blubbered Max, quickly retreating back into the room as Chloe followed, stamping her cigarette out before shutting the door behind them.

''Chill out Max, I was just outside.. getting my morning smoke on'' exclaimed Chloe

''Okay.. that's fine.. you're here now, that's good'' replied Max, wiping the tears off her cheeks and rolling up on the floor into a fetal position. 

Chloe gazed down at the fragile younger girl, not really sure what she should do in a situation like this. She didn't know what Max had experienced in the rest of her nightmare, or the amount of times she had witnessed Chloe die, but it had clearly left its toll on the smaller girl. She felt annoyed with herself that something as stupid as her crave for tobacco had caused Max to have a.. breakdown. 

The older girl snapped from her thoughts and sat on the floor behind Max, allowing the younger girl to fall back between her legs. She felt Max's body shaking and heard her uneven breathing as she fought back tears. Chloe felt horrible, she hated seeing Max like this. 

''Hey.. it's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere'' whispered Chloe, pulling Max tighter into her arms.

''I'm sorry..'' replied Max, realising what a mess she must look to Chloe. 

''You've got nothing to be sorry for! It's my fault, I was hella fucking stupid for leaving you, but I'm not going anywhere'' reassured the older girl, who felt the brunettes breathing begin to steady and her body relax slightly. 

After ten minutes of Chloe silently hugging Max to a calm state on the floor of the motel room, the brunette slowly got to her feet and walked over to her jeans, top and hoodie, which were still strewn across the floor of the bathroom floor. She pulled them on as Chloe remained on the floor deep in thought of what had just happened. 

''We need to go shopping, I need some more clothes'' muttered Max, who was now embarrassed at breaking down in front of Chloe about something so silly, But rationality hadn't been present in Max's mad panic to find the older girl. 

''Good idea maxi pad, lets grab something to eat and get going.. I'm sure there's a town just further on'' agreed Chloe, not letting the boredom at the thought of clothes shopping show in her voice, but knowing it had to be done. 

After finishing a greasy breakfast of bacon and eggs from a nearby diner Max's mood had been lifted, and Chloe was happy for it. She never wanted to see Max in that state again.. even if it meant cutting out the smoking. Hell, a whole town had been washed away just for her to be alive now, seemed wrong for her to piss it away. She knew Max never liked her smoking but was too respectful to comment on it, which didn't stop Chloe catching the occasional look of disappointment from Max when she was around cigarettes. 

Chloe payed for the food from wells' money envelope before taking Max by the hand and strolling out of the diner. 

Chloe's truck rumbled into life as she turned the ignition, looking over to Max who was examining a map that she'd grabbed from the motel reception before leaving. 

''It looks like, if we carry on down this road for a few miles and take a left, there should be a town called Wingspeak, it looks pretty big on the map so it's bound to have at least a few shops'' exclaimed Max confidently.

''Of we go then'' replied Chloe, who swung the truck out onto the road and sped away, leaving a cloud of dark smoke behind them. 

''Aha!'' Chirped Max as they came up on an old wooden sign for Wingspeak.

''You sound surprised'' giggled Chloe, not trusting the brunettes map reading skills entirely up to that point. 

''Nigh, I can read me maps like a crow flies, as any pirate cap'in can'' joked Max, attempting to use her best pirate voice. 

Chloe burst out laughing at the younger girls impression, the truck slightly swerving on the road till she recorrected the steering. 

Max lightly punched Chloe's shoulder as both girls joked around.

Something as silly as Max's awful pirate impression had made Chloe so happy. It immediately brought her back to their childhood days of running around wearing improvised paper eye patches and swashbuckling with sticks. She could never enjoy this sort of thing with anyone other than Max. 

Max's eyes lit up and Chloe shrunk into her seat when they drove into town, passing lots of clothing shops as they found their way to a parking lot. The town was much larger than it had appeared on the map and Max was surprised she'd never known it was there. 

After eventually finding a parking space both girls strode out of the truck and into the town centre where all the shops were situated, and lots of bustling people. 

It seemed so weird to be around so many other people. When Max and Chloe had left Arcadia Bay, it had seemed as if that were the end of the world, and they were the last two people left alive. Max was overjoyed to see the large crowds surrounding shops and going about their lives. It made her decision to sacrifice Arcadia Bay seem less impactful to the world.  
''Let's get this done'' sighed Chloe as they made their way to the first shop in a long line.

Upon entering Max's eyes lit up and she was immediately wandering off to look at different clothing.

Chloe studied the younger girl as she floated around the shop. Max looked so normal in that moment.. she thought. Not like 'Max Caulfield the Time Warrior' at all but just a normal teenage girl. Chloe knew Max needed this piece of normality in her life right now, so decided to suck up her distaste for shopping and join the younger girl looking at various clothing.

Max admired the vast array of clothes that the large designer shop offered. She'd never been one for fashion, often just sticking to her generic hoodie and jeans, but now she felt as if she needed to make an effort to look nice, being in a relationship and all. 

''Hey, this would look sweet on you mad Max'' shouted Chloe from the other side of the shop, holding up a crimson and purple flannel shirt, causing some of the employees to give Chloe dirty looks for her overly loud voice. 

Max shuffled over to her older lover, blushing a subtle red at the extra attention she was now receiving from other people in the shop. 

Chloe held up the shirt to Max and draped it over the smaller girls shoulder ''go on, go try it on.. it could totally be your style'' urged Chloe, sounding out her best enthusiastic voice. 

''Fine, if you say so'' Max replied, acting like a child who had been told what to do by their mother. She giggled and disappeared into the changing rooms. 

The older girl grinned at how silly Max could be.. she loved Max's quirky weird personality. Her and Rachel's dynamic was nothing like this. At the time Chloe had forgotten what she was missing. As bad as it seemed, the longer Chloe spent around Max the more flaws she could pick up about Rachel.

Max swaggered out of the changing room, dramatically walking towards Chloe across the shop as if she were on a catwalk, swinging her hips and keeping her eyes narrow. The older girl sputtered back laughter. ''Why don't they have you all over fashion magazines, they're missing out big time there'' joked Chloe, drawing an exaggerated huff from Max.

''Well I think it looks pretty good'' replied Max, pouting her lips, folding her arms and looking away from the blue haired girl, pretending to be offended.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's waist and pulled her close ''you look great, fuckable even'' teased Chloe, hearing a giggle escape Max's lips. 

Chloe released Max and gave her a wad of cash from the envelope so she could go change out of the shirt and buy it. The older girl scanned the shop but nothing caught her attention.. all the clothes seemed kinda dull, she wanted something with a bit more edge, but alas.. there were no skulls in sight. 

Max returned to Chloe holding a bag with her newly purchased shirt inside and both girls left the shop to explore more. 

Chloe jogged ahead slightly when she noticed a store with mannequins dressed in lingerie at the windows. ''C'mon Max, get yo bony ass over here'' she shouted before disappearing into the shop. Max hurriedly followed after the taller girl. 

The store was filled with women browsing the lingerie, all looked as if they were models, wearing designer brands and flaunting their large cleavages. Max felt immediately threatened as she shuffled in with her now slightly dirty jeans and hoodie. 

Max spotted the blue haired girl waving at her from the far left of the shop, where a large collection of underwear and bras were displayed on shelves. 

''I am totally buying you this, my treat.. no objections'' grinned Chloe, holding up a thin lace thong. 

''No way.. I'm not wearing that, I'd look stupid'' replied Max, turning a familiar shade of red.

''I said no objections, besides.. you'd look hella adorable in this'' giggled Chloe, pinching Max's cheek as if she were a small child. 

''Id look weird.. I don't have the figure to pull that off'' mumbled Max, looking around the room and comparing herself to the other women.

''You could totally pull this off Max, makes me hot just thinking about you in this'' reassured Chloe, giving Max a mischievous wink.

''There's no stopping you is there'' giggled Max, flicking the taller girl on the nose.

Chloe recoiled in an exaggerated stagger, clutching her face and making a loud 'ooof' sound as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Some of the other customers in the shop glanced over at the two girls. 

''Let's buy what we need and get going'' said Max, the judgemental eyes finally getting to her.

Both girls left the shop with underwear that had cost a lot more than they'd expected, but were happy nonetheless that they'd got what they came for.. and it wasn't exactly their money after all. 

Max and Chloe began walking down the busy street back to where their truck was parked.

''Thrash fest live tonight'' shouted a young man, who was wearing a studded leather jacket and had a vast array of tattoos and piercings covering his body. He handed a flyer to Chloe as the two walked past. 

''Ah sweet, its right round the corner.. it looks hella awesome, we have to go to this!'' Blurted Chloe after examining the flyer for a short while, her eyes lighting up. 

''It's not really my thing, I like mellow music, besides.. won't loads of hardnuts be there?'' Questioned Max.

''Hardnuts? Your with the hardest of nuts super Max, c'mon.. it'll be fun'' pleaded Chloe, looking at Max with large eyes and pushing her bottom lip out as if she were about to cry. 

''Fine, if it makes you happy, but you've got to protect me from all those badass punksters'' exclaimed Max, taking Chloe by the hand. 

''Never fear! I shall protect you.. just don't say punksters again, it's super lame'' advised Chloe, laughing at the brunettes lack of knowledge of the thrash culture. 

''Maybe I am 'super lame', you've just got to live with it'' teased Max, continuing down the street with Chloe.


	7. Shaka Brah

The rave began at 10 pm so the girls had a few hours to spare. They meandered around the town in search of a hotel they could hold up at for the night. They soon found a large, fancy looking hotel that was situated near to the shops they had just browsed, and also near to the nightclub where the rave was being held. 

Chloe led the way as they entered the reception, which was a medium size plaza. It had a sparkling marble floor and small chandelier like lights hanging from the ceiling, everything looked very expensive, thought Max as they strolled over to the smartly dressed man standing behind the reception desk. 

The man cleared his throat, looking both girls up and down in a somewhat obvious manner ''can I help you with anything?'' He questioned.

''Hope you can, we wanna book a room, have any to spare?'' Replied Chloe, in her usual brash voice that Max had now become slightly accustomed to. 

''Yes ma'am, we have four single rooms priced at 250 each per night, three doubles priced at 325 per night, or.. we have one honeymoon suite priced at 400 per night'' responded the man in a monochromic tone as if he'd repeated that sentence a thousand times over in the past. 

Chloe's eyes lit up when the receptionist had mentioned the honeymoon suite, and Max immediately knew which room she'd book. 

Sure enough Chloe asked for the honeymoon suit, a wide grin planted across her face. The receptionist again looked both the girls up and down in an unsubtle manner, obviously wondering why two teenagers were booking the suite and if they could afford it. Max felt slightly embarrassed.

The older girl pulled the money envelope from her scruffy jacket pocket and handed $400 to the receptionist, who feigned a polite smile before handing Chloe a golden key and wishing the girls a pleasant stay. 

They both began to walk down the long carpeted corridor which branched off left from the reception. 

''That was a lot of money Chloe'' remarked Max, a worried look appearing on her face.

''Hey, we're going to stay with your parents soon anyways, may as well live it up while we can'' insisted Chloe as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girls shoulders. 

The girls reached their requisite room and Chloe entered the key, turned it and swung the door open in a dramatic fashion. ''Not bad eh'' remarked Chloe as she waltzed into the room and jumped onto the large circular bed, throwing her boots of to the side onto the cream carpet, leaving a dirty stain along it. 

Max admired the room from the doorway. It was large, much larger than the previous rooms they'd stayed in up to this point. To the left a large comfy looking cotton sofa sat, before it stood a long gas fireplace stocked with wood and coals, which Max thought was unusual for a hotel to have due to safety, but loved it nonetheless.

In the centre of the room lay the large circular bed, which was adorned with a red silk duvet which flowed to the floor. The lights mimicked those that were hung in the lobby, small chandeliers fell from the ceiling, casting patterned light around the room. Max was amazed that the moderately sized town had a hotel like this, it seemed much more likely to be found in a city like Seattle.

''You coming in or not, it is ours you know'' urged Chloe, who was watching Max gawp at the room from the doorway. 

The younger brunette stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. ''This is.. really impressive, I wouldn't have thought we'd be staying anywhere as nice as this'' said Max, gazing around the room once more.

''What can I say, only the best for my girl'' teased Chloe, gesturing over to Max to come and lay on the bed with her. 

Max's heart fluttered in relation to being called Chloe's girl. She felt safe to belong to someone, she had never had that feeling before. 

The brunette dropped her bag to the floor and removed her shoes before shuffling over to the bed and falling into Chloe's embrace. Max nestled her head between the crook of Chloe's neck and inhaled the now familiar scent of cigarette smoke and men's aftershave which accompanied Chloe's clothes. She didn't like the smell of smoke, but this smell soothed her, only because she recognised it as the scent of her best friend.. her lover. 

''Do you think I'll fit in tonight?'' whispered Max, thinking onward to the thrasher fest they were going to attend that night and at how un-rocker like she looked. 

''Sure you will, I'll make a thrasher out of you yet bat Max'' replied Chloe, gently caressing Max's thigh as she lay beside her. 

Despite Chloe joking, her words somewhat agitated Max. She was worried that she was the next best thing for Chloe in comparison to Rachel.. her compromise. As romantic partners go Max hadn't been great.. so far, they hadn't even kissed yet. Max had known there was something going on between Rachel and Chloe, though The older girl had never specifically spoken about it. Max had remembered finding a picture of Chloe and Rachel beneath Chloe's bed when she had stayed over after their break in at Blackwell. The picture had showed Rachel kissing Chloe on the cheek whilst Chloe took the picture. That coupled with how the older girl had reacted upon finding out Rachel and Frank were together had made Max come to the conclusion that they'd been more than friends. 

Chloe noticed Max squirming uncomfortably in her arms as the younger girl was deep in thought. ''What's up? Something bothering you'' queried Chloe, pulling Max into her more.

''No.. uh, sorry, I was just thinking'' startled the younger girl, who was unaware she'd been openly squirming.   
''You look like your agitated about something, I ain't good at figuring this sort of stuff out so you may as well just tell me so I can help'' encouraged Chloe, who felt the brunette tense up.

Max pondered what to tell Chloe. She didn't want to upset the older girl or anger her by bringing Rachel up, but it had been bugging her for some time. She quickly came to the decision to voice her concerns to Chloe, they were together now after all, she shouldn't be scared to tell her other half how she felt. 

''It's just.. you'll probably think this is stupid.. but..'' paused Max, looking up at Chloe who gave a reassuring nod to continue.

''Well, I was just worried I might not be as good as Rachel I guess, it sounds silly saying it. But I don't want to be her substitute, or your.. second best'' murmured Max, trailing off towards the end of her explanation. The younger girl sheepishly buried herself into Chloe awaiting the older girls response, Which came briskly.

''That's hella bullshit Max, yes I loved Rachel, but I've thought about it a lot and I love you so much more. When you first came back I wanted to hate you, and be distant and cold.. but, I couldn't help falling for you'' urged Chloe, who continued ''its hard for me to say this because it felt so real.. but Rachel was only ever a distraction from you.. we were best friends, soul mates even.. and then you just left me, alone. I needed someone and Rachel was there.. so I pretended she was better than you and everything I ever needed, but she wasn't.. she was never you'' Chloe's eyes began to well and tears rolled over her thin cheeks as she voiced her heart. 

''I'd always had feelings for you Max, I've never told you this so it feels weird.. but, when we were younger I always felt like I loved you, and my feelings only grew. I was hella attracted to you and when we weren't hanging out together I'd always just lay in bed thinking about the next day when we'd see each other.. but then you left... and.. and'' whimpered Chloe, now fighting to hold back her impending waterfall of emotion. ''I lost my best friend.. and my soul mate'' cried the older girl, pushing her face into the pillow, as if trying to get lost inside its cushiony abyss. 

Max was stunned at Chloe's sudden show of emotion. And to hear Chloe use a word such as soul mate seemed very uncharacteristic for the punk girl. She was amazed Chloe had felt the same feelings she had when they were just kids, neither of them acting on it at that time. The brunette felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for leaving Chloe, despite it being completely out of her control at the time. She should have sent more letters, she should of rang Chloe weekly, but in truth she was scared. She didn't want to cause herself the pain of seeing how Chloe had made loads of other friends in Max's absence. But that wasn't the case, a phone call a week would have been a massive deal to Chloe.. and to Max. 

Max sat up and lay on top of the sobbing taller girls back, folding her arms around her waist. The brunette pressed her face against Chloe's neck, whispering ''I am never going to leave you again, not for the world''. She felt the older girl shudder beneath her. Both girls lay there on the bed for what seemed like hours, consumed in their own world. 

Chloe's whimpering had soon died down and Max was thankful for it. Seeing Chloe in pain seemed to have an adverse effect on her too. 

Max glanced at the small alarm clock which sat on the bedside table. It read 8:45. The brunette scooted off Chloe's back and hazily plodded over to their shopping bags. Chloe remained lay face down on the bed. Max removed her clothing and underpants to begin redressing into her newly acquired clothes.   
As the younger girl turned round to pick up the panties she'd just dropped she noticed Chloe had now turned round on the bed and was watching her. 

''That time already'' questioned the older girl, not mentioning Max's nudity but scanning the brunettes body thoroughly. 

''Bout an hour and a quarter to go, but I think we should get there a bit earlier'' replied Max, who pulled her panties on and clipped her bra.

''They suit you, but I think my present would look better on you'' joked Chloe, who had bloodshot eyes from the previous crying episode, but now seemed to be getting back to her usual self. 

''I am not.. wearing that thing outside Chloe'' uttered the brunette.

Seeing Chloe's face drop she felt bad, and thought like she owed the older girl for making her so upset earlier. ''I might.. put it on when we get back here later'' sighed Max, who immediately saw Chloe's face brighten and a mischievous smile appear across her lips.

''Sweet'' cheered Chloe, as if a great victory had been won. 

Max pulled on some skinny blue washed jeans she'd bought and the flannel shirt.  
''I said I 'might' wear it.. anyways, I'm ready to get going if you are, it'll take us a while to walk down there'' 

''I'm ready if you are my princess, you look flawless'' teased Chloe, who catapulted herself off the bed and grabbed Max by the hand, pulling them both out of the hotel room. 

The night was dark and the air seemed much chillier than it had been during the 20 degree day, so Max soon became cold. Chloe valiantly gave up her jacket, insisting the cold didn't bother her.

The girls passed through the town centre, which had been filled with crowded bustling people during the day, but now was deathly silent. Booming music could faintly be heard as they neared the location indicated on the flyer. As they walked parallel to the road they heard a loud screech from behind them followed by a sharp thud. Max turned to see a hooded man lying in the middle of the road and an SUV stopped beside him. A frantic woman swung the door to the car open and ran over to them man, who was now rolling around on the floor swearing. 

Max's initial instinct was to rewind time to warn the man. But she quickly thought it best otherwise, as much as it pained her to be useless. She had destroyed Arcadia Bay because of her 'power' when she was only trying to do good, what's to say she couldn't do it again. Besides, she didn't want to mess with the timeline any further and alter her and Chloe's relationship. She had vowed never to rewind time again.. unless Chloe was in serious danger, that was. 

The brunette turned and pulled on Chloe's hand to keep moving forwards, to which the older girl followed. 

The music steadily got louder and louder until they came upon a large crowd queuing outside of a big black building. It looked like nothing special from the outside, but a flight of stairs led down into a room full of flashing lights and loud music. Max began to get anxious as this really wasn't her thing but looked up to see Chloe's ecstatic facial expression, and knew the older girl needed this. 

''Cmon'' shouted the blue haired girl as she tugged on Max's hand, pulling them to the end of the queue.

Max felt out of place amongst the crowd dressed in ripped clothing and dyed hair as they waited in line. Chloe seemed to be getting more pumped as they neared the bouncer who stood at the top of the stairs, the music getting louder still. Max was already uncomfortable with the volume of it now, she couldn't imagine how loud it'd be when she was in the club. 

Soon enough, Chloe handed the bouncer their money and he looked them over before stepping aside, letting them descend into the flashing, booming club. 

It was hard to make out exactly how many people were in the club since the multi coloured strobe lighting made vision near impossible. Max tightened her grip around Chloe's hand as they joined the jumping, screaming crowd. 

Max followed the blue haired girl as they cut through the ecstatic crowd. The smaller girl got knocked about and bumped more than she was happy with but continued to follow her friend nonetheless. They soon reached a clearing in the club where the bar was situated and Chloe shouted something over to the bar tender that Max couldn't quite make out. He nodded before slamming two shot glasses onto the counter and pouring a clear liquid into them. Chloe reached out and grabbed them before handing one to Max. 

Max took the small shot glass and without questioning followed Chloe in suit of downing it, to which she immediately regretted. The liquid burned its way down her throat and into her stomach, it left a sharp pain on her tonsils and her body now seemed to fill with heat. She coughed harshly before looking towards Chloe, who was now buying another two shots from the bartender, before handing another one to Max. 

The smaller girl knew she'd struggle to explain to Chloe in the loudness of the club why she didn't want to drink much more, and she saw Chloe was having fun so she quickly drank the second shot, feeling the same burning pain hiss its way down into her stomach again. 

After two more shots Chloe dragged Max into the manic crowd of jumping punks until they found their own place. As they both jumped and danced to the music Max felt an unusually happy feeling float around her body, which only seemed to increase with time. She got lost in the music, and it seemed like they'd danced for a lifetime. 

Chloe motioned something to Max before pulling the younger girl off to the side of the club by the toilets, which was much quieter than the main room had seemed.

''I just needed to take a rest'' explained Chloe, trying to shout into Max's ear. 

''Okay, that's fine.. I need a rest too'' replied Max, shouting back over the music.

As the two girls stood slumped against the graffitied wall a young man wearing a studded leather jacket and torn jeans approached Chloe. 

''Hey sexy, wanna grab a drink and check out my room'' he signalled over towards the door of the club, a filthy grin crossing his face.

''Fuck off'' gnarled Chloe, putting her arm around Max's waist.

''Fuck you bitch, your gonna come check out my room because I want you to'' he replied, an aggressive tone in his voice. 

Before Chloe could retaliate Max stepped towards the man and planted a hard smack across his face, to which he recoiled in pain. 

The young punk stepped towards Max raising his fist before one of the bouncers came out of the toilet. ''Everything okay here?'' He barked, staring the smaller man down. Who briskly walked back into the crowd of dancing thrashers muttering obscenities about the girls. The bouncer gave a quick nod to Max and headed back to his stair post. 

''Max.. You..'' started Chloe, who was in utter shock at Max's uncharacteristic show of aggression towards the man. But, before she could finish Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders and pressed her lips against the older girls. An electric feeling flowed between the two girls and surrounded them, they became completely lost in each other.. in that moment. Their tongues intertwined and Max pressed her body closer to the older girls. 

The brunette then broke the kiss, which left Chloe feeling a longing sensation she'd never experienced before. ''I think we should get outta here'' stuttered the older girl, after a long period of silence.

Max nodded in agreement and took Chloe's hand, leading her towards the stairway. 

The music faded away as both girls emerged back out into the cool nights air and began to walk back down the street in which they'd come towards their hotel. 

It soon became apparent to Chloe that Max was more than slightly tipsy. The way the smaller girl stumbled over her feet occasionally on the way back to the hotel made it obvious. Chloe kicked herself for giving the younger girl the shots. She had become accustomed to alcohol over years of drinking it, whereas the smaller girl had probably never touched a drop before tonight. Chloe wrapped her arm around Max's waist as they silently continued onwards towards the hotel. 

They reached their room and Chloe inserted the key, ushering the younger girl inside before entering herself and shutting the door. 

''Can we have the fire on, it reminds me of home'' muttered Max, slightly slurring her words. 

''Sure thing, I'll sort that out'' replied Chloe, before walking over to the gas fire and turning the knob, causing the flames to ignite in a flurry. 

Max pulled off her tight jeans and struggled out of her flannel top. The brunette walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it in her underwear onto the fur rug that was laid out on the carpet. 

Max stared off into the dancing flames before remembering ''oh yea.. I said I'd wear your present tonight, I forgot.. where is it?'' murmured Max, beginning to pull her panties off.

''No, its fine Max.. you can show me it tomorrow night, let's just chill'' replied Chloe, who realised the smaller girl was intoxicated and didn't want her to regret anything when she sobered up. 

Chloe removed her vest and pulled her ripped jeans off before lying down on the warm rug with the brunette. She lay behind Max, spooning her, as they both looked into the flames.   
Chloe was stunned at how Max had stood up to that man for her. It didn't seem like something Max would do at all, she'd actually thought the younger girl would be scared when he'd started cussing and threatening. Chloe giggled to herself when she thought about the mans facial expression upon being slapped by this harmless looking little girl. She blamed part of Max's rash decision to get aggressive on the alcohol.. but Max wasn't that far drunk to act completely irrationally, she knew the smaller girl had made the conscious decision to protect Chloe and intervene. 

The brunette pushed her backside further into Chloe as the two began to daze off in front of the flames. 

''I really do love you Chloe'' whispered Max, daring not to break the silence of the moment they shared.

''I really love you too, Maxine Caulfield'' responded Chloe, receiving a cute huff from the younger girl at being called Maxine. 

Chloe had never had these heartfelt moments with Rachel, or anyone for that matter. And neither of them ever really expressed their love for each other.. Chloe had tried to tell Rachel that she loved her once, but just received an awkward smile in return. 

Chloe wanted to cast a bubble around them, and stay in this moment forever.. she knew Max could, if she'd wanted to. The older girl just settled on enjoying every second of it while it lasted. It was hard for her to believe this was her life now, and she was constantly expecting the world to throw a curve ball and knock Max and Chloe off track. But that was just her defensive traits emerging, she knew deep down that she'd share many nights like this with Max yet, or she hoped.


	8. Old Games

''Damn Victoria.. you're a real woman, not a little girl like Max''

''I fucking love your tats Chloe, you're so hot.. I can't believe it took us so long to hook up''

Max closed her eyes tight and shook her head as the two girls kissed.. no way, not this nightmare again.. she thought she was over this. But despite Chloe reassuring Max that she'd never leave her, the brunette was experiencing the same nightmare again.. it seemed so hard at that moment to convince her mind this wasn't real, Victoria wasn't here, and she wasn't kissing Chloe.. but it was almost easier just to accept it as reality and let her mind rest. 

She screamed out at the two blurry figures, begging them to stop.. begging Chloe to stop, but they continued kissing, ignoring the bound girls pleads. Max shook at her restraints, pulling and writhing as hard as she could.. but deep down she knew it was to no use, this is the way the nightmare had to go, the way it had always played out.. she wouldn't be able to break free now and stop it. 

Max sat in her chair and weeped, as she had the countless other times she'd experienced the dream since leaving Arcadia Bay. She yelled out more and more, her voice seeming to become quieter each time she cried out for Chloe, as if someone was muting her. 

''Chloe.. no.. please, stop Chloe'' murmured the brunette girl into the carpet. 

''Hey, hey.. I'm here Max, it's okay.. I'm with you'' assured Chloe who'd waken soon after the younger girl had started writhing and squirming between her arms. 

''Please.. no, Chloe.. stop.. I love you'' whimpered Max.

Chloe felt helpless, she didn't know what to do for the best or how to make Max's nightmare go away. She hated seeing the younger girl in such discomfort that she was experiencing now.. hated not being able to stop it. Chloe settled on lightly rocking Max into consciousness. 

The brunette opened her watery eyes and to her relief see she was lay in the hotel she'd come back to the night before. 

''Holy shit Max.. I was hella worried, are you okay?'' questioned Chloe as she sat up to look at the brunette. 

Max just stared at the dull fireplace for a short while, trying to get her breathing to smooth out before responding '' oh.. I'm sorry I woke you.. it was just a nightmare, nothing really'' 

''Nothing my ass.. you looked terrified, was it the same nightmare you had of me and Victoria?'' Asked the older girl.

''Yes.. it's silly really, but I just can't get rid of it'' murmured Max, now looking as fragile to Chloe as she remembered her looking a few nights ago when she'd last awoke from the dream.

Chloe didn't respond, but an intense thoughtful look crossed her face as she gazed at Max. 

After emerging out of her pre sleep haziness the brunette clutched her head and moaned. 

''I think I may have given you too much to drink.. sorry, I feel hella bad. Do you remember, you totally punched a dude in the face'' chuckled Chloe, thinking back to the night before and the brash action Max had taken against the punk. 

''I wouldn't say I punched him, it was more of a slap.. and I'd do it again for messing with my Chloe'' boasted Max, who held her head up high as if trying to look heroic, before quickly dropping it back down into her hands as the hangover intensified. 

The older girl giggled, a warm wave flowing over her body when Max had confirmed her protective actions hadn't been due to the rash decisions of intoxication, but were done at her own accord. 

''I want a bath'' groaned Max, as she she rolled up onto the carpet and buried her face into the fuzzy rug. 

''I'm right on it!'' Blurted Chloe before striding to her feet and bounding towards the bathroom, just wanting to repay Max in any way possible for being the cause of the hangover the smaller girl was now experiencing. 

The older girl turned the tap to full and found some bubble bath in one of the bathroom cupboards, before carelessly pouring most of the bottle into the swirling water. 

She faintly heard Max's continued moaning over the sound of the running water and shouted to her ''won't be long I promise.. just want it to be super deep for you''

Eventually the bath filled and Chloe turned the tap, realising she might have used too much bubble bath as she put a towel down over the wet floor. 

''Your bath is all ready for you my princess'' chirped Chloe, trying to raise the mood of the day which had began pretty awful. 

She watched as the younger girl shuffled into the bathroom looking at the floor, large dark clouds sat beneath her now bloodshot eyes. 

''Our bath'' Max mumbled, before removing her underwear and hastily slipping into the bubbly abyss. 

''You sure..'' questioned Chloe, looking towards the younger girl for approval, who nodded slightly. 

Chloe swiftly pulled her panties off and unclasped her bra before strolling over to the side of the bath. Max scooted herself forwards which allowed Chloe to slide in behind the brunette, putting her legs either side of the smaller girl. Max leaned back into Chloe who in turn wrapped one arm around Max's waist and let one sit on her upper thigh. 

The two girls just lay there in silence as steam began to cling to the tiles and mirror of the bathroom. Chloe wasn't used to moments like this with anyone.. tender, heartfelt times had never been apparent in the older girls past 'romantic' endeavours, but with Max this just felt so right.. as if they were partners of the same jigsaw, they just seemed to fit together so well.. and it felt so natural to Chloe, as if they'd been doing it her whole life. 

Max's quiet humming soon filled the silence of the bathroom and Chloe was thankful the younger girl seemed to be brightening up from her hangover, and her repeated traumatic dream. The nightmare deeply troubled Chloe, though she had never experienced it herself, it had clearly played on Max's mind, despite the reassurance Chloe had tried to offer. Did it indicate that Max didn't trust her? She didn't understand what it signified and multiple thoughts ran through her mind at once, most being negative. 

''What's the plan today then super Max?'' Started Chloe, trying to avert her thought train to something different. 

''I'm not sure, just keep pushing on to Seattle I guess.. we could be there sometime tomorrow at this rate, or the day after, or maybe even tonight if we pushed hard enough'' hummed the smaller girl, letting her head fall backwards to look up at Chloe, who to Max's amusement was still wearing her beanie. 

''Sounds fine to me, I think we should have a quiet day since your head probably feels like a fucking drum, thanks to me'' muttered Chloe, a self loathing tone to her voice. 

''It's not your fault.. I'm 18, besides, I have drank before.. my parents let me have a bit of red wine each Christmas'' assured Max, smiling up at the older girl.

''Well that makes me feel fucking worse'' sighed Chloe. 

Max giggled and turned over in the bath to face Chloe, kneeling between the taller girls legs. The blue haired girl continued to stare at the bubbles with a frown planted across her brow, as if having a childish episode of grumpiness due to Max's headache being her fault. 

The brunette quickly leant over to Chloe's face and pressed her lips against the older girls, which immediately drew Chloe out of her stroppy state. Max leant in closer as she prolonged the kiss, pressing her chest against Chloe's and exerting a tingling sensation as their skin met. Max then broke the kiss, bringing the familiar longing feeling back to Chloe's heart. The brunette lay her head on the taller girls shoulder and allowed her body to slump into Chloe. 

''Cheer up'' whispered Max into Chloe's ear, before planting small kisses down the older girls neck, allowing a shiver to flow over Chloe's body.

The two girls remained, comfortably embracing each other for a long time until the bath water began to grow cold, forcing them out. Max pulled on a pair of mildly ripped black skinny jeans and a baggy t shirt which Chloe had urged her to buy the day earlier. She felt somewhat self conscious at how tightly the jeans hugged her body compared to her usual ones she'd become accustomed to, but wore them anyway to try to stretch them out. 

''Looking hot maxi pad'' grinned Chloe upon admiring the smaller girl wearing the clothes she'd picked.

''So do you'' remarked Max, again gazing at the usual punk clothes that had become Chloe's trademark look, and made Max's heart throb. 

''Let's shift this joint and grab something to eat'' declared Chloe as both girls gathered their stuff and left the large room to head back out onto the road. 

After eating a modest meal of pancakes at the hotels restaurant, both girls made their way to the parking lot. 

As Chloe's truck hammered down the dusty road Max continually noticed national park signs indicating there was a park nearby, she confirmed this when she looked at her map from the diner and saw that a large wilderness ran adjacent to the road in a about a mile. 

The brunettes face lit up when she thought about the possible picture opportunities that could be there. Max hadn't thought much about anything when they'd left Arcadia, she'd felt as though her personality had been stripped away by all the negative things she'd done and decisions she'd been forced to make.. but now the familiar tingle of anticipation kicked in as it usually did when Max hadn't taken pictures in a while. 

''I think there's a national park just a bit up the road.. would you mind stopping and taking a walk? I want to clear my head'' asked Max, looking over to the older girl with an excited look on her face. 

''Sure thing super Max, we'll have to be quick though.. I want to make it to Seattle tonight because there's not much in the way of motels or hotels anymore from here'' replied Chloe.

They soon turned off from the highway and rumbled into the rocky parking lot of the national park, which seemed to be mostly abandoned, except for the odd family car. 

''What do you wanna do then?'' Questioned Chloe, noticing the excitement in the girls eyes as she studied the tall tress and the local wildlife going about their business. 

''I don't know.. just walk around I guess, take few pictures maybe.. see how it goes'' replied Max, enthusiastically bounding out the car and starting down one of the many paths which led off from the parking lot, to which Chloe quickly followed after. 

As they continued down the path surrounded by trees and wildlife, Max looked around frantically.. trying to find something that was worth capturing, but despite her original excitement at the thought of taking photos again, she realised she just wasn't in the mood. 

''Take a photo of me, I make a hella cute model'' blurted Chloe, noticing the sudden upset in Max's eyes as she searched for picture opportunities. 

Max raised her camera and snapped Chloe as the older girl made a goofy face, the picture instantly developed and Max held it up. ''Beautiful'' the younger girl teased before showing the picture to Chloe. 

''What can I say, I'm a natural beauty..'' joked Chloe, pulling Max off the path and into a secluded section of the forest. 

Both girls walked silently through the forest, hand in hand, before Max broke away and ran over to a nestle of sticks, grabbing one and dropping her bag. 

The older girl looked at her with a quizzical look on her face, wondering what Max was doing. 

''Arrrr, so ye want to swashbuckle the great pirate cap'n Max ehh, prove yer worth skippa'' grumbled Max in her practiced hardened pirate voice, before throwing a stick over to Chloe. ''Pick up ye cutlass land lover'' 

Chloe chuckled at how cringy the whole scenario probably appeared to onlookers, but went along with it anyway. Besides.. she loved this sort of thing. It had seemed the whole world had grown up around her, but Max had stayed the same, which gave the older girl a safe, familiar feeling. 

''I'll fight ye yer scurvy dog!'' Replied Chloe, not perfecting her pirate impression as well as Max, but giving it effort all the same.

''How dare ye.. I am no scurvy dog ye scoundrel, ye shall taste the harsh steel of thy blade'' shouted Max, before charging towards the older girl, stick in hand.

Chloe dodged as Max lunged with her sword, sending the younger girl hurtling forwards. Max soon spun around and came at Chloe again, swinging her stick and making contact with Chloe's as the older girl blocked the blow. They ran up and down, smashing their sticks together in a scene of childish escapism.. it was nice, to be someone else and not have to worry about any of your own problems. 

Max suddenly made a rather daring lunge towards the older girl, who in turn parried the brunettes shot and brought her sword upwards, striking hard into the younger girls neck.

''Oh shit!'' Squealed Chloe as she realised the blow must have hurt since the younger girl quickly lowered her guard and dropped to her knees, grabbing at the new red patch that had found its way onto her neck. 

A tear welled in the younger girls eyes but she held it back, looking up at Chloe who suddenly looked very panicked and worried ''aye, ye got me good land lover'' grumbled Max, putting less effort into her impression now. 

''I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I just got a bit too carried away'' fretted Chloe as she leant down to the older girl to inspect her neck. 

''It's fine, we were just playing.. it's nothing bad, and you beat me, you should be happy!'' Winced Max as Chloe prodded at her. 

''Well I don't feel fucking happy, I feel like shit'' sulked Chloe as she offered her hand to Max. 

''Trust me, I feel worse'' joked the brunette, receiving an angry look from the older girl.

''C'mon, its starting to get dark.. we should get going'' remarked Chloe, acting as the responsible one for a change.

''It feels like we only woke up a few hours ago'' observed Max as she stared up at the fading sun glaring down at them between the trees. 

''We did.. I think, get used to the bum life Max'' replied Chloe, wrapping her arm around Max's narrow shoulders as the two strolled back to the parking lot. 

The bright red mark that had been at the side of Max's neck had now turned a dark blue, Chloe swore as she looked at it.. knowing she'd inflicted even more pain onto the younger girl. That coupled with the hangover really made her a great partner to be with.

The two entered the now completely desolate parking lot and clambered into Chloe's truck. The older girl turned the ignition and they rumbled back onto the darkening road. 

''I'm sorry if I'm.. slow'' muttered Max into the silence of the truck after they'd been travelling for the utmost of an hour without a word being shared between them. 

''Slow? What do you mean'' replied Chloe, drawn from her own thoughts by Max's words. 

''At the relationship we have I guess.. I know it's probably frustrating for you, I'm sure other people never messed you around so much'' trailed the younger girl, looking out the window at the black landscape. 

''Bullshit Max, you're not messing me around.. and you're different to any else I've ever been with.. you mean something to me'' uttered Chloe as she looked over to the younger girl.

''I guess... it's just.. it'll probably sound sad to you, but'' continued Max before trailing off into silence.

''But..'' urged Chloe, wanting the younger girl to open up to her. 

''Well, I've never really been with anyone else romantically.. like ever. I know I'm eighteen and that sounds kinda sad saying it but.. you'd be my first Chloe, my first kiss.. my first everything'' murmured the younger girl, letting a sigh escape her lips as if it had been exhausting to tell. 

Chloe was surprised, she knew Max wasn't exactly a 'bro killer' but she was hella cute. Chloe had just guessed at some point during their time apart Max had probably hooked up with someone. With the newfound knowledge of Max's innocence Chloe now felt dirty in comparison. She realised how brave Max had been to show herself naked to Chloe and to share a bath with her. Why was she the one who Max picked? Chloe had wondered this over and over since the younger girl seamlessly fell for her.. Chloe knew she wasn't likeable, she made herself into that character deliberately.. yet, Max had seen past all of her defences and fallen in love with her. Out of all the people, this gentle, innocent brunette had chosen Chloe to experience everything with, and Chloe suddenly felt blessed, but also pressured. 

''Please say something'' murmured Max as the older girl continued to stare out of the front windscreen, a vacant look across her face.

''I'm sorry.. it's just, thank you'' replied Chloe, letting her free arm fall onto Max's leg. 

A confused look crossed Max's face but she didn't question it Chloe's answer.

After another hour of driving the road had become barely visible, not helped by the dim beam Chloe's truck lights gave. 

''Well shit, I guess we spent too long at the park'' swore Chloe, who'd been hoping to make it to Seattle that night.

''It's fine.. can't we just stay in the truck.. it's just one night, and then we'll be sleeping in my bed'' chirped Max, who'd visibly gotten happier as time had gone by. 

''I guess we can'' replied Chloe, who was ecstatic at the idea of her and Max sleeping in her bed together. 

Chloe hadn't thought too much about what was going to happen when they reached Seattle and Max's parents, she'd just kept concentrated on getting there, but now her mind danced with questions. Was Max going to tell her parents they were together? If so how would they take it? Chloe hadn't seen Ryan or Vanessa for what seemed like a lifetime, and when she thought about re-meeting them with the revelation of her newfound relationship with Max, she began to get nervous about the next days encounter. 

Chloe swung her truck into a tight dusty path and continued down it for a while before stopping and turning the ignition off, convinced she'd put a large enough distance between them and the deserted highway. 

''I'm exhausted'' yawned Max as she looked over towards Chloe. 

''Lay your head down her and get some rest, big day tomorrow maxi pad'' replied Chloe, patting her lap. 

Max agreed and lay across the centre of the truck, curling her knees up to her chest and resting her head down onto Chloe's warm lap. The older girl slumped back diagonally in her seat and rested her head against the window. 

''Night Max, I love you'' whispered Chloe as she watched the smaller girl begin to drift off into sleep.

''I love you too'' replied Max as she nestled her head further into the crest of Chloe's lap, enjoying the heat which the older girl emitted. 

Chloe wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow, but she knew Max would stay with her, and she'd stay with Max.. she would always be her partner in time.


	9. The World Should Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little delayed compared to others. I highsided my motorbike doing 80mph at the weekend and just been healing up since. Anyhoot, here's the new chapter.. hope you like it.

Chloe warily eased her eyes open to the morning sun which was dancing its way into her truck. She soon felt the steady breathing of the brunette, who was still cuddled on her lap with her face pressed against Chloe's stomach. The older girl reached down and gently brushed a strand of hair away from Max's face to admire her freckles and pert lips. How was she so lucky? To be with such an awesome girl like this. Max was hot, intelligent and kind.. which seemed to be a winning combination for boys and girls alike, yet it was Chloe who she'd ended up loving. Strange world. 

A smile creased its way across Chloe's face as she continued to caress the younger girls hair. The knowledge that Max had sacrificed a whole town just for her had stayed with her ever since they'd left Arcadia, despite it still being hard to comprehend. As she travelled further away with Max, Arcadia seemed to become more of a distant memory to her, and she soon began to feel less upset about what had happened to everybody, despite that being a horrible thing to forget. 

In the silence of the morning Chloe began to further think about her mother, whom Max had also sacrificed for her existence. The grief had never really hit her yet, she didn't know if she was in denial of her loss or just too distracted by her and the younger girls endeavours to properly think it over. She quickly tried to avert her thoughts since she didn't want to cloud the days mood with her own grief and pain. 

Chloe soon felt the crave of tobacco, as she did most mornings, and instinctively reached over to her side door to grab the pack of cigarettes she routinely kept there. She felt for the pack and pulled a cigarette out, before looking at the small paper roll. Her thoughts once again drifted to all the people who had died for her existence in that moment and she quickly shook her head and threw the pack out of the truck window onto the dusty path. 

Chloe lay slouched against the car door for around an hour, not wanting to disturb Max's peaceful rest, just thankful she didn't appear to be having another nightmare. Soon enough the silence was broken by Max's quiet purring as she awakened from her sleep. 

''Mornin' gorgeous'' grinned Chloe, looking down at the younger girl in her lap. 

''Ugghhmm, what time is it?'' Grumbled Max as she turned onto her back to look up at the blue haired girl. 

''About eleven ish, good sleep?'' Replied Chloe, letting her arm rest across Max's stomach.

''I guess so, we should probably get going then'' winced Max as she sat up and straightened her back, slotting into her seat. 

Chloe nodded and sat upright before starting the ignition and swinging the truck round onto the main road, causing a dust cloud to form behind them. 

The taller girl rolled the car into sixth gear as the truck steadily cruised down the highway, which was now becoming busier as they began to approach the city. 

''We should be there in about an hour'' exclaimed Chloe, a feigned smile on her face since she wasn't sure wether to be excited or nervous for Ryan and Vanessa's house.

''Cool, we should watch a film tonight.. I haven't watched a film with somebody in ages'' drifted Max as she stared off across the fields. 

''Definitely, you should let me choose the film since I'm the guest'' joked the older girl. 

''Fine.. but not a horror film, they always scare me'' sighed Max as she looked over towards Chloe with large eyes. 

''Never again! I shall always be here to defend you.. seriously though, you never have to be scared of anything anymore, Ill always be here'' reassured Chloe as she stretched her arm across the truck and let it rest on Max's thigh. 

''There really is a sweet side to you'' teased Max, receiving a flick from Chloe for her cheek. 

They continued down the long road towards Seattle in silence, both lost within their own thoughts. 

Chloe's mind drifted once again to what was going to happen when they reached Seattle and Max's parents house. She had no idea wether the younger girl would even tell Ryan and Vanessa about their relationship, let alone them be okay with it. Her and Max hadn't talked about it at all and Chloe saw it unfit to start now.. it'd be easier to just go with the flow and see if Max brought it up or not. Despite Chloe's worries of how they'd act if they knew, she hoped Max would tell them, it'd mean so much for the younger girl to let the world know they were an item.

Soon enough the hour shifted away and the truck began to enter the outskirts of the city. Chloe gazed up in awe as they passed by large skyscrapers and huge glass buildings. She'd never really been to a city in person before, she'd seen them in pictures and on the television sure, but being there was another thing. It made her wish even more she'd had the chance to come to Seattle with Max when they were younger, and not be stuck in Arcadia Bay for the majority of her youth, the boring town it was. 

Max giggled as she watched Chloe's eyes dance around the buildings and shops, it was nice to see the older girl in such a bewildered state, she had acted the same way herself when she first came to the city with her parents. 

''Fucking idiot'' shouted Chloe as a taxi shot out of a junction in front of her, causing the older girl to brake and switch to first gear. 

''You'll have to get used to that'' huffed Max as they descended further into the busy streets. 

''Well that's shit.. anyways, which way am I going?'' Questioned Chloe, wrapping her knuckles tighter around the wheel and letting her foot hover over the clutch of the truck at the ready.

''Just keep going for a bit, I'll tell you when to turn.. we're nearly there now, my parents live on the outskirts'' exclaimed Max as she looked over to see the older girl in a state of extreme concentration. 

''M'kay'' replied Chloe as she navigated awkwardly passed parked cars and cyclists. 

Chloe carried on whilst following Max's quick instructions. 

Soon enough the traffic around them began to die down as they made their way around narrow lanes full of large modern looking houses. 

''Stop'' asserted Max, causing Chloe to quickly step on the brake, which in turn made the car kangaroo forward slightly. 

''Well that was stressful'' exclaimed a red faced Chloe as she released her white knuckles from the steering wheel. 

''Not much like Arcadia I guess'' remarked Max, looking over towards her familiar house.

''Not at all, it's hella busy, and there's a ton a fucking morons everywhere'' huffed the older girl, who also began to admire the house. 

Max giggled as she stepped out of the truck and started walking towards the door of the house they were stopped in front of, Chloe quickly stumbled out and followed after the younger girl.

Chloe took a longer moment to look up at the large house which sat before them. It was clear to her that Ryan's job had payed well, and she partly understood why they'd moved away from Arcadia Bay. The building seemed huge compared to the houses she was used to back at Arcadia. The walls were made from big white brick slabs which fit together flawlessly, between them sat two huge windows, one stretched all the way up the stairwell to the second floor. 

A perimeter bush surrounded the house with an iron fence imbedded within it. 

''Jesus Christ'' exclaimed Chloe as she continued to admire the slightly intimidating building. 

Max marched over to the older girl who was still gawping at the building from the driveway and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the front porch. 

The brunettes grip tightened in Chloe's hand as she planted a trio of strong knocks onto the front door. It was an almost immediate response as the door swung open and Ryan came bursting out, frantically pulling Max into a tight hug and unintentionally ripping the girls hands apart in the process. 

''Oh my god Max, I'm so glad you're here..'' he stuttered, clearly fighting back his tears of happiness for his daughters wellbeing. 

''VANESSA'' shouted Ryan into the house, which was soon followed by an equally frantic middle aged woman thundering down the stairs and into her husband and daughters embrace. 

Chloe watched awkwardly from a few feet back as Ryan and Vanessa sobbed over and hugged Max, completely enthralled in their own happiness to notice anything around them. The older girl felt like she didn't belong there, with this happy family.. it seemed alien. She was clearly the odd one out in that moment and she looked down towards the floor sheepishly. 

Soon after Chloe began to feel alone she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her shoulders and looked up to see Vanessa hugging her and Ryan stood closely behind grinning widely. 

''I barely recognised you.. I'm sorry, you look so different..'' apologised Vanessa as she broke the hug and looked Chloe up and down.

''We're so glad you're here Chloe.. and safe, I'm.. I'm sorry about your family'' exclaimed Ryan, looking solemnly at the ground before adding ''but you're always welcome here, as long as you like.. I want you to know that''  
''Thank you, I see you haven't changed over time.. you're still the kind old couple I remember you as'' exclaimed Chloe as she shuffled closer towards Max. 

''Old? Excuse me, I'm in my prime'' joked Ryan, feigning offence. 

''Yet you always want a hot water bottle for bed and slippers in the morning'' added Vanessa joking along. 

Ryan huffed and shuffled over to the girls luggage before picking it up and moving back to the front door ''I have to be careful I don't do my hip in'' he chuckled. 

Max encouragingly pulled at Chloe's jacket as everybody entered the hallway of the house. 

Despite the outside looking fairly bland and modern Chloe remarked at how cosy and traditional the inside appeared. The walls were adorned with various goofy family photos, all mounted in posh oak frames. A thick red carpet ran the length of the hallway and up the stairs onto the landing.

As Chloe removed her boots she felt her feet immediately sink into the ground. 

Ryan put the girls bags down at the foot of the stairs and enthusiastically ushered them into the large living room which ran adjacent to the hallway. The room, alike the hallway, was filled with more family photos and various artworks. A large coal fireplace lay embedded into one of the far walls and a white furry rug sat before it. Across the room was a wide television in front of a long comfy looking leather couch, and two armchairs beside that, which Vanessa and Ryan planted themselves in before gesturing for the girls to take a seat on the couch. 

Chloe strolled over to the couch and lay back into it, being engulfed by the plushy pillows. She let her legs spread slightly and her arms fall widely to her sides to try to appear more confident and comfortable than she actually was in that moment. 

Max quickly shuffled over the couch and joined Chloe, pressing her leg tightly against the older girls, despite the couch being big enough for six people. 

An uncomfortably long silence ensued soon after as both couples looked around the room blankly thinking of things to say. 

Max looked into Chloe's eyes before boldly standing up off the couch and facing her parents, who in turn looked back at her. 

The brunette took a visibly deep breath in before announcing ''I'm in love with Chloe, and we're together now.. I never expected it to happen, but it has.. so that's that'' After the smaller girl had finished she sheepishly fell back into the couch and averted her eyes to the ground as if expecting an attack of some sort. 

An even longer silence than before now ensued, and one twice as uncomfortable as they awaited Ryan and Vanessa's response. Chloe was completely taken off guard by Max's sudden confession of their love. Neither had talked about who they'd tell at all. Chloe's heart had welled and her cheeks grew hot when Max had confessed, but now her 'lovey dovey' feeling was quickly being pushed aside by the tension. Chloe felt Max's hand slide into hers and the younger girls grip tighten. 

After what seemed like a century Ryan cleared his throat ''I'm glad you knew you could tell us, it was always my fear you'd worry about talking to us about such things... I uhh, we know you're not a little girl anymore and you're in control of you're own actions.. I've never been very good at these parental talks if I'm honest'' trailed Ryan, who looked over towards Vanessa for support. 

''We'd always.. I suppose.. had a hunch about you're sexuality sweetie'' continued Vanessa, offering a comforting look to both girls ''I mean we've seen plenty of boys who were clearly love stricken with you but you just seemed oblivious to it all.. and we did used to question your relationship with Chloe at times.. but I agree with Ryan, if you're both happy, then we are too''

''Thank you'' muttered Max, not displaying the same amount of confidence she did when she'd stood up to make her announcement.

''I'm gonna go unpack'' mumbled the brunette as she hastily stood up and walked out of the room towards the hallway, soon enough her footsteps on the soft carpet slowly faded as she plodded up the stairs. 

Chloe stared at the large rug which blanketed part of the cream carpet, barely daring to avert her eyes. 

''I should be..'' she started before Ryan cut in. 

''It's okay Chloe.. we love you, and it's clear Max does too.. just treat her nicely okay, I'm sure you will.. but she's still our little baby'' he offered.

''I will.. I promise, I love her so much'' Chloe replied as she yanked herself up out of the couch and turned towards the doorway ''I better go help Max unpack..'' she muttered before striding out and making her way up the carpeted stairs. Despite how awkward the whole situation had seemed, Chloe was over the moon that Max had admitted her love openly, and that they wouldn't have to hide their feelings, which had partly been Chloe's worry beforehand. 

Faint music filled the landing and Chloe began to stroll in the direction of it, soon it was unmistakable for the indie folk Max listened to, just another thing Chloe would have to get used to. 

Chloe reached a door which had a small sign hung from a pin which read ''Max's room-pirates only'' in an italic font and smiled to herself. She was so lucky to be in this house right now, with these people.. with her lover.

Chloe let the happiness wash over her as she twisted the handle and entered Max's bedroom.


	10. Sandwiches and Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd drafted this chapter to have a lot more in it, but after writing it out it seemed to fill a lot of space and take a fair amount of time, so I decided to leave it there. Despite it not looking much when posted it does seem to take a long time to write and consumes a fair portion of my evening. Also gives me a start on ideas for the next chapter, which should be out soon-ish.

Max was lay face down on the bed with her head firmly buried into the pillow, she emitted a groaning sound when she heard Chloe open the door. 

''That was so awkward'' muffled Max into the pillow, still not raising her head from the soft foam. 

Chloe shut the bedroom door behind her and walked over to the bedside, sitting down next to the small brunette. She rubbed the shoulder of the younger girl in an effort to soothe her. 

''Thanks'' whispered Chloe, her lips grazing Max's ear as she did. 

''What for?'' Grumbled the brunette as she slowly rolled over on the bed to look up at Chloe. 

''You know.. for telling Ryan and Vanessa about me.. that took hella guts'' muttered the taller girl as she let her eyes drift vacantly around Max's bedroom, not really analysing anything she saw properly. 

''You will never be my guilty pleasure Chloe, I'm proud to have you.. I want to show you off!'' Chirped Max, clearly trying to make it seem as if it had been nothing for her to tell her parents about their relationship.. but Chloe knew it had been a big deal for Max, and for her. 

Chloe's face etched with a gentle smile and she stood up from the bed to properly search round Max's room, the brunette had thoroughly dove into Chloe's stuff the first time she'd been back at her house so it was only fair she did the same to Max. 

The room was modest in size, neatly decorated with white furniture and hanging pictures but still seemed larger than her room back in Arcadia.. well, she didn't have a room back there now. A small, messy desk sat to the far right of the room, to which Chloe walked over to inspect more. Directly in front of the desk was a large mirror pinned onto the wall, which had been decorated, by Max, with a plethora of square photos which she assumed the younger girl had taken. Chloe took a long moment to examine the photos which were blue tacked onto the mirror. 

The older girl was astonished to see that more than half of the photos were of her and Max when they were younger. An abundance of memories flooded back to Chloe as she remembered when each of the photos had been taken, which brought a large grin to Chloe's lips. She was elated to see all of the pictures of her and Max, plastered over the mirror and walls. The older girl had assumed, or feared, that Max had forgotten about her after a few months in Seattle.. the lack of phone calls or emails only strengthened that worry. When Chloe had been in the shit, she'd expected Max to be partying with friends, having forgotten about Chloe's existence entirely, but seeing these photos confirmed that Max had never erased her. 

Max noticed Chloe idly standing in front of her mirror and heaved herself off the bed and over to the taller girls side. ''I'm not a stalker.. I promise'' joked Max, slightly embarrassed at how many photos of Chloe she actually had and how weird it'd probably look to anybody else. 

Chloe turned to the smaller girl with a sullen look across her face before muttering ''I thought you'd forgotten about me when you left'' 

''I told you Chloe.. I never stopped thinking about you, I felt a part of me had been taken away when I left.. the pictures.. they seemed to help with my longing for.. well, you'' replied Max as she herself studied the photos, before continuing ''sure, I found some friends here.. but not many, and none of them seemed as real as what you and me had.. I sometimes felt I'd never be truly happy again'' 

Chloe suppressed the tear which had drifted towards the corner of her eye. It felt as if since Max's reunion her emotions had been enhanced. Previously, she'd felt somewhat dead inside, nothing seeming to bother her.. unless it was anger or pain. Now she just felt as if she needed to cry at everything, despite how stupid that sounded. These were tears unlike the ones she'd experienced before however, these were tears of happiness. 

The older girl snuffled and abruptly turned around to face away from Max, further examining Max's bedroom but also trying to hide her welling eyes. Max's bed was small, but looked especially comfy, with a green and purple duvet and pillow covers which had guitar outlines etched into the fabric, so hipster. At the foot of the bed sat a large tv, which was mounted onto the far wall. Chloe walked over to it and admired the large shiny screen and the slim profile, it had clearly cost a lot.

''Sheesh, wish I had a telly like this'' gawped Chloe as she stretched her arms out over the length of the screen.

''You do.. what's mine is yours ..yada.. yada'' assured Max who was fiddling with camera parts on the desk. 

Chloe pondered what Max had just said. She'd never had a relationship with anybody as serious as this.. so all the small intricacies had never entered her mind. But now she had a lot of questions. It seemed weird that Max was being so open with her stuff, and Ryan and Vanessa with their home.. but she guessed that's how proper relationships worked. Regardless of this knowledge, Chloe didn't want to appear as if to take it for granted so settled on thanking either Max or her parents for anything they did for her in the future. 

''Lunch is ready girls'' shouted Vanessa from foot of the stairs, instantly breaking Chloe's train of thought. 

''Sweet'' grinned Max as she pranced to her feet and motioned over to Chloe ''we can pack after we've eaten, I'm starving..'' 

Chloe smiled back as she took Max's hand and strolled out onto the landing and down the soft stairs. They joined Ryan and Vanessa at the back of the house in a circular glass conservatory which attached to the marble kitchen. 

Vanessa smiled when the girls entered. ''It's only sandwiches.. but I figured you two might be hungry, I'm sorry if it's not much'' gleamed Vanessa, a kind look seemingly plastered across her delicate features. 

''It's fine mo..'' started Max before Chloe cut her off.

''Thank you very much.. they sound ..delicious!'' blurted Chloe, realising her timing hadn't been perfect and how unnatural her thanks had probably seemed. 

''They're just sandwiches darling, go and join Ryan on the sofa'' assured Vanessa, giving Chloe a warm smile. 

Ryan was lay back on the large sofa which sat in the conservatory, with his feet lay out across the other cushions. Max and Chloe took a seat on the large single armchair which was opposite Ryan, Max slightly overlapping Chloe's leg with her own due to the size of the seat. 

Vanessa strolled in with a large platter of sandwiches which she quickly rested on the wide coffee table in the middle of the room. Max's mother turned to look at Ryan and huffed. ''He really is an old man, falls asleep everywhere now.. I once found him asleep in the shed after I told him to mow the lawn.. ridiculous'' bickered Vanessa before she planted a sharp flick on one of Ryan's toes, causing the man to wake from his slumber in an exaggerated stunt of pain. 

''Ouch!'' Blubbered Ryan, feigning an injured look on his face.

''I'm sure you'll live sweetie, lunch is ready'' replied Vanessa as she moved Ryan's feet over to the side so she could sit down.  
Max's dad abruptly sat up as he noticed both girls sat across from him giggling. ''I wasn't asleep really'' he joked before Vanessa added ''just resting your eyes.. as always'' 

''So, what's the plans for the future?'' Questioned Ryan as everybody began nibbling at their respective sandwiches. 

There was a long silence before Max replied ''I really don't know, I haven't thought about it too much'' 

''Well..'' began Ryan as he took another bite from his sandwich ''I think you should just relax for a while, you've both been through a lot.. at least leave it till Christmas and then think about what to do'' he continued before looking over at Vanessa who just nodded in agreement since she was eating. 

''I guess that suits us'' replied Max, feeling Chloe sink back slightly and relax into the chair. 

''Are you okay being around us till Christmas and maybe beyond Chloe?" Questioned Ryan, a teasing tone to his voice. 

''That sounds awesome, thank you so much'' affirmed Chloe, showing slightly more enthusiasm than she'd meant to. 

Chloe was trying to play everything cool, as she'd always done, but in truth she was ecstatic to be in Ryan and Vanessa's home right now, and to be staying there until Christmas and possibly longer. She was still in astonishment Max's parents had been so cool with the revelation of their relationship, never mind plotting her into their Christmas. 

Soon enough everyone had finished their food and Chloe once again thanked Vanessa for the 'delicious' sandwiches, to which Vanessa continued to remain modest. 

''Right, I've got a very special job for two very special girls'' Ryan bleated as he pranced to his feet and skipped his way into the kitchen. 

Max's cheeks grew red at how embarrassing her dad could be at times. She'd learnt to become accustomed to his cringe worthy ways but having someone else with her who wasn't was a new thing. In truth though, Chloe found Ryan incredible, and loved every second of his extravagant motions.. he reminded her of William. 

The brunette pulled herself off Chloe and shuffled into the kitchen, soon followed by the blue haired girl. 

Ryan proudly presented four large pumpkins, which sat on the shiny marble kitchen worktop. He quickly noticed Max and Chloe's confused expressions as they looked vacantly at the pumpkins.

''Halloween is tomorrow! We have to carve some pumpkins'' he exclaimed pushing one over to Max and one to Chloe. Both girls had completely lost track of time, it had seemed they'd been in their own isolated world the last few days and had completely forgotten about any upcoming holidays, especially Halloween. 

''We've got one each, we can all carve our own pumpkin.. all of us!'' shouted Ryan, which was soon followed by Vanessa shouting back ''I am not carving a damn pumpkin, would you stop going on about it'' Ryan offered a cheeky smile to the girls before whispering ''she will carve a pumpkin''

Ryan handed small orange handled knives to Max and Chloe and they all began to pull the mush from inside their pumpkins, putting the seeds on a metal tray which was at the centre of the worktop. Ten minutes into the carving and Max and Ryan were deeply immersed into their own worlds. Chloe steadily looked up and placed her knife down on the counter before gazing over towards Ryan, and then to Max. 

This all seemed so strange to her, it was like she was a part of a family.. she thought the feeling of belonging had been replaced by pain and bitterness, yet it quickly flooded back to her as she basked in the moment of family normality. Ryan and Vanessa had accepted her so eagerly into their home, and Max had accepted her love. A denial tried to overcome Chloe, a denial which had formed during her lonely and depressed nights as a form of defence against the world. She hadn't accepted anything as given, and had always expected things to get worse.. this was her defence for when life shit on her. But now it was difficult for her to switch that off and allow herself to accept this was her home.. this wasn't going to end, and life was done fucking her over.

She was so thankful for this moment, this moment that probably meant little to someone who'd had a functional, loving family their whole life, but to Chloe this meant the world. She felt the now familiar tang of emotion begin to flood up to her eyes, wanting to break out in the form of tears. She tried to suppress them as she did before, but this time it was no use. 

The taller girl briskly turned on her heels and ran out of the room, her footsteps continuing up the stairs and along the landing. 

Max turned to Ryan who had a puzzled look on his face ''it's fine, I'll be right back'' assured Max before dropping her own knife and following after Chloe. 

Dull sobbing could be heard as Max gently walked over the carpeted floor towards her bedroom door. Upon entering she quickly spotted Chloe lay face down on the bed with her face pressed into the pillow, quite alike how Max had been that morning. The younger girl shuffled over to the bed and lay down next to Chloe, allowing her arm and leg to rest on the taller girls back. 

''What's up'' whispered the brunette as she caressed Chloe's lower back, making swirling patterns with her fingers. 

''I'm sorry.. I'm fucked up'' stammered the older girl into the recently damp pillow, her words struggling to form amidst her rapid breaths in. 

''You are not fucked up, just tell me what's wrong so I can help, please'' questioned Max. 

Chloe turned onto her side to look at the brunette properly, who had a concerned look on her face. 

''It's just.. it feels weird.. you know, having a family again.. I don't want to let myself get used to it in case it gets fucking ripped away.. the world likes to fuck me like that'' sobbed Chloe, avoiding eye contact with Max. 

''Well you better get used to it.. none of us are going anywhere Chloe, and nothing is going to happen, you're stuck with us.. stuck with me, forever'' reassured Max before leaning further into the older girl, pressing her forehead against Chloe's. 

Chloe's tears began to fade and her breathing steady when she felt the smaller girls body press against her own. As the girls lay there Chloe's sadness and worry quickly subsided, and was briskly replaced with embarrassment at how she'd acted in front of Ryan, and how weak she must appear to Max after having multiple breakdowns now in the past few days. 

After she'd noticed Chloe had fully calmed Max suggested ''we should probably unpack our stuff, we are here to stay after all'' 

Chloe smiled deeply and her soul filled with happiness at the thought of spending many more months with this family.. her family.


	11. Swings and Ducks

Max stood up off the bed and dragged her various shopping bags to the large wardrobe which sat to the side of her desk. The brunette began to messily drape bits of clothing on hangers and slot them between her old clothes which still remained in her wardrobe. 

Max pulled a baggy size large t shirt from a hanger and smiled as she examined it. A goofy Spongebob Squarepants decal covered the front of the yellow fabric. She removed the hanger and threw the t shirt towards the older girl, who was startled out of her emotional trance by the shirt landing on her head. Chloe held it up and a grimace covered her face as she studied the design, before looking over towards Max quizzically. 

''For your pyjamas.. you can't keep sleeping in your dirty underwear you know, we're back in civilisation now'' the younger girl teased, pinching her noise in an exaggerated manor to avoid the smell. 

''I happen to think I smell quite wonderful, but I'll wear the fucking t shirt if it makes you happy'' added the older girl, followed by a huff. ''What about pants?'' She continued, looking over towards Max for direction. 

''Uuuuuhmmm, I'll have to find something that fits you, you're a lot.. plumper than me'' grinned the younger girl as she began digging through the bottom of her wardrobe. 

''What do you mean plumper?'' Questioned Chloe, feigning seriousness but struggling to subdue the smile which was crossing her lips. 

''Ohh.. nothin'' mumbled Max faintly as her head ventured deeper into the wardrobe in search of 'suitable' clothing for Chloe. 

''There we go, this should do it'' exclaimed Max as she retreated from the wardrobe and held up matching yellow short shorts in triumph before throwing them over towards a displeased looking Chloe.

''Thanks.. these are.. greaaaaat'' ached the taller girl as she held the matching set up.

''You're the one who decided not to buy anything when we went shopping'' remarked Max as she continued filling the remainder of her new clothing into the wardrobe. ''We can go out again if you'd like, there's a million more shops here than there was at that little town'' added Max, noticing the older girls silent grumbling. 

The thought of more shopping pained Chloe, but she knew she'd have to grab some more stuff at some point. It's one of those many adult things people had to do for themselves that she just couldn't be arsed with. She did however remember how excited Max had been to explore various shops, which drove her more towards going out again in search of clothes. 

''Can we go tomorrow maybe or sometime soon, I just wanna chill today'' mumbled Chloe after a moment of deliberation. 

''Sounds good to me, what do you wanna do this afternoon? We've got some time to kill before mum does dinner'' replied Max as she pondered the amount of fun possibilities Seattle offered for the both of them. 

''What's there to do? Fuck driving back into the city, had enough of douchebags in cars for one day'' exclaimed Chloe loudly, causing Max to shuffle in awkward anticipation of her mum and dad overhearing the punks swearing, but knew they were downstairs and out of earshot. 

Max began to get giddy as an idea popped into her head ''There's a park nearby, with a big pond and ducks and swings'' soon after saying this the younger girl realised how childish it might've sounded and grew a subtle red. Despite knowing she needn't be embarrassed in front of Chloe, her body kept its same socially awkward instincts, such as blushing. 

''Beats laying around here until food, lets get going... as long as there's no driving'' exclaimed the blue haired girl as she bounded off the bed and towards there bedroom door, extending her hand for Max to grab onto. 

''Nope.. no driving'' hummed the brunette as she strolled out onto the landing with Chloe. 

As the girls plodded down the soft steps and towards the front door Ryan emerged from the kitchen and offered a warm smile to Chloe before looking towards his daughter. 

''Off out?'' He questioned whilst the girls slid into their pumps and boots which remained where they'd left them in a rack by the door.

''Yeah, we're gonna go check out Oakdale park'' chirped Max who was clearly beginning to get excited about venturing out to the ducks and swings. 

Ryan raised his finger in a waiting motion and quickly shuffled back into the kitchen before emerging shortly with a small bag filled with pieces of bread. 

''Gotta keep them ducks happy'' he smiled as he handed the bag over to Chloe, who took it with an unenthusiastic look on her face. 

Ryan chuckled and returned to the kitchen as the girls opened the front door and left. 

Chloe admired the array of modern, large houses as they strolled through Max's estate. All appeared as if they'd been the personal project of different architects and none were similar. She imagined living somewhere like this when she was older.. with Max. Like hell she could ever afford anywhere like this, these houses must have been in the millions, and she was currently the proud holder of 12 dollars.. and the remainder of Principal Wells' money envelope, which had now since dwindled considerably after the extravagant hotels and clothing the girls had bought. Chloe tried to avert her mind as the thought of money worries seemed way too mature for her to experience. 

After another ten minutes of walking and regular whining from Chloe about how far the park was, they reached the end of an estate where a rusted steel fence surrounded grassland, and a neat gravel path led through. Chloe was surprised how populated the park was. A plethora of people shuffled around the paths which snaked their way around the grass and ponds, multiple dog walkers could be seen.. and heard playing stick or ball with their pets. 

Max tugged at Chloe's arm as she jogged over towards a frosted wooden bench which sat near the edge of the pond, just an arms length away from the water. The brunette sat down and encouraged Chloe to do the same.

A pattern of ducks soon began to float over towards the bench and Max gestured for the bread which was tucked into Chloe's jacket. The older girl handed the bag to Max who excitedly threw chunks out into the water towards the now growing group of ducks. As much as the taller girl thought it cheesy to feed the ducks like a child would, she knew Max was enjoying it and didn't want to cloud the younger girls feelings with her own 'too cool' attitude, so dipped her hand into the bag which Max was holding and threw some bread out into the water. Chloe soon found herself enjoying the process herself, watching as more ducks swam over to where they were sat. 

It was a simple feeling but meant so much, Chloe thought. To be stuck in a moment of regularity such as this. To everyone else they probably just looked like two average teenage girls who weren't worthy of a second glance. The older girl relished the feeling of anonymity, and the thought of starting again with nobody from her old life except Max, which was previously scary, now seemed very attractive.

''Maxine, is that you'' sounded a wheezy voice to the left of the girls. They both looked up to meet the figure. 

A man who looked as if he was in his seventies was steadily trotting towards the girls. He wore a thick puffy coat and mustard coloured ironed pants, around his neck draped a woolly grey scarf and a bobble hat sat upon his head. A small pug accompanied him shortly behind. 

''Mr Jeriks! It's so nice to see you" chirped the younger girl as she bounded to her feet and embraced the older man in a short hug. 

''You too my dear, how are you doing? I didn't know you'd be back so soon" questioned the older man. 

''I'm good.. I wasn't meant to be back too soon but there was well.. a storm at Arcadia and I thought it safer to come back here'' murmured Max, clearly down playing the whole scenario considerably.

''Oh heavens, I'm glad you're okay, I didn't even know there was a storm. Ain't good with this internet business or the television box if I'm honest'' noted Mr Jeriks. 

His attention soon fell to Chloe who had still remained on the bench but was now being pestered by the older mans dog. He blatantly looked the blue haired girl up and down before returning his eyes to Max in a confused manor. 

''And who might this be?'' he questioned, a kind smile covering his wrinkly face. 

''This is Chloe.. she's my.. girlfriend'' exclaimed Max as she returned to the bench and sat back down, leaning into Chloe's shoulder. Despite her being unconditionally happy about her and Chloe's relationship she still felt somewhat awkward telling people, she just didn't have the experience of prior relationships, and the nosey relatives and friends which came with it. 

A surprised expression covered Mr Jeriks face as he looked down at Chloe, who returned his gaze with a no shits given look across her own face. A short silence ensued as the old man pondered what Max had just said and only the exasperated breathing of the little pug could be heard. 

''Well, who am I to judge. I can't say I agree with it but maybe I'm just old fashioned'' sighed the old man, who received a blushing grimace from Max and an icy stare from Chloe. 

''I guess I'll take my leave, it was nice to see you Max.. and you, Chloe. I hope I'll see you again soon'' muttered the old man before beginning to shuffle back off along the path, his little dog lapping behind him.   
''What a twat'' muttered Chloe who briskly received a weak slap to the arm from Max. 

''He is not, you just need to get to know him, he's a lovely man'' responded Max, an heir of anxiety in her voice. 

''He was totally judging me, I hate that sorta shit'' grumbled Chloe as she looked down towards her mud covered boots. 

''It's what old people do.. you'll have to get used to it, I know lots of old people.. you haven't even met my grandparents yet'' hummed Max, who seemingly got a lot happier at the notion of seeing the rest of her family. 

''Brilliant.. that sounds fun'' muttered Chloe, keeping her ebbing punk attitude. 

Max ignored the sarcasm in Chloe's last comment and stood up off the bench, quickly tugging on the older girls arm to do the same. They began to walk over to the large child's park which ran to the side of the pond, the noise of rowdy children soon filling their ears. 

Max crossed the playground and shuffled through the mud over to a tall wooden brace which held two swings beneath it. The swing set was a bit further away from the main playground, and so was uninhibited by any loud children. The brunette took a seat on one of the swings and began to gently push herself out, rocking her legs in rhythm to build up speed. Chloe joined her on the alternate swing but stayed at a gentle pace, unlike Max who was now building up some good height. A childish shriek escaped Max's lips and Chloe's cold attitude quickly vanished. 

Chloe loved seeing Max in one of her childish states. She loved the goofy and cheesy Max, the one she remembered from her childhood. 

''Watch this!'' Shouted Max suddenly, immediately propelling herself with force off the swing mid flight and face first into the boggy mud patch which sat beneath and around them. 

''Fuck!'' jolted Chloe as she leapt up off the swing and over to the younger girl, who was releasing moaning sounds from her tight lips. 

''Why did you do that? Are you okay? For fucks sake Max" started the taller girl, rolling Max over onto her back to reveal a weary grin across her mud covered face. 

''I totally thought I could land it'' joked the younger girl as she eased herself to her feet and huffed, noticing how truly caked in dirt she was. 

Chloe felt the adrenaline that had entered her bloodstream at the notion of Max being hurt begin to fade out as she examined the brunette. 

''Well, looks like we're gonna have to get you back home to the shower now'' sighed Chloe as she began to lead Max across the playground towards the exit, there walk accompanied by the roaring laughter of various children who had witnessed Max's half front flip attempt. 

Both girls trudged back to the house in silence, Max feeling the familiar tang of embarrassment whenever someone glanced in her direction and at her mud covered face and clothing. 

Vanessa heard the front door shut behind the girls and strolled out of the kitchen to greet them, a shocked look instantly covering her face. ''Well, looks like I need to be getting a wash on, I'm not even going to ask what you've been up to'' she huffed ''go on, give me your clothes'' 

''I uhh..'' started Max before being interrupted by Vanessa. 

''Come on little lady, I need to get these washed, and there's no way you're trudging up that cream carpet like that'' 

Max huffed sharply before standing behind Chloe and pulling her jeans off, soon followed by her t shirt and hoodie. The brunette awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest, despite having a bra on. Chloe swiftly removed her jacket and draped it over Max's shoulders before sending the younger girl off up the stairs. The older girl picked up Max's dirty clothing from the floor and handed it to Vanessa, who thanked Chloe with a warm smile. 

The sound of the hissing water filled the landing as Chloe trotted up the stairs and past the bathroom door, towards Max's bedroom. Upon entering the taller girl strolled over to Max's stereo and inserted a cd at random into the disc slot before pressing play. 

''To All of You, American Girls, Its Sad To, Imagine a World Without You'' began playing and Chloe lay down on the soft bed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to submerge into the soft tones of the indie folk music. 

Each soft tune rolled into the next as the cd indexed its contents, causing Chloe to fully ease her body and begin to drift off. 

Chloe was sharply withdrawn from her musical slumber as Max barged into the room at a fast pace, worried her parents would see her with a small towel wrapped around her chest and butt. The brunette briefly rooted in her wardrobe before pulling out a pair of pyjama shorts and a baggy t shirt with bugs bunny patterned onto it. 

''Enjoying my music? Never imagined you as a folk lover" teased Max as she pulled her pyjamas on. 

''I'm just passing the time.. I don't 'love' it, it's okay.. anyway, why are you putting pyjamas on? We haven't eaten dinner yet'' responded Chloe, examining the t shirt and shorts Max was wearing. 

''I'm in a pyjama mood, I think I deserve that after my ordeal'' remarked Max, an exaggerated pained expression covering her face. 

''You were the cause of your 'ordeal'' smirked the older girl as she readjusted her position on the bed to a more upright one.

''It was your fault'' teased the younger girl, shuffling over to the bedside and inserting her small feet into a pair of fluffy purple slippers which sat on the floor ''you egged me on''

''I did not'' chuckled Chloe, before snaking her arm around Max's waist and pulling the younger girl effortlessly back onto the bed. ''As long as you're okay'' 

The older girl ran her fingers across Max's cheeks, feeling for any scratches or bumps. ''I think you'll live'' concluded Chloe as she continued her search. The brunette began to sink into Chloe's arms before Vanessa's muffled shouting sounded out over the landing. ''Foods ready'' 

''We'll have to continue this later, still counting on you to pick a film'' murmured Max, before wearily pushing herself out of Chloe's warm embrace and onto the floor, to the dissatisfaction of them both. 

Max plodded out of her bedroom door and started down the landing. Chloe hopped up off the bed and turned off the soothing indie folk music before jogging out the room to catch up with the brunette. 

The girls entered the dining room which was now lit by an array of different sized candles and small lamps around the room. The light immediately cast a calm and relaxing atmosphere.

Ryan was sat at one of the chairs pulled up to the large oak table, playing with the fire lighter which had been used to light the candles. He looked up as the girls entered and grinned widely at them. 

''I heard we took a bit of a tumble, everything okay" he questioned, a vague mocking tone to his voice.

''I'm fine dad, just got a bit too confident on the swings'' mumbled Max, clearly still shaken up and embarrassed about the whole thing. 

Vanessa soon joined the trio carrying a large boiling pot with oven mitts and placed it in the centre of the table. She quickly walked back to the kitchen and returned again with plates, which she handed out. The girls took there seat at the table, Max subtly pushed her chair closer to Chloe's so their legs were touching.

''It's chicken hot pot, I hope that's okay with you Chloe.. I don't know what you youths eat, probably some ready noodles or something'' started Vanessa, receiving a giggle from the blue haired girl. 

''That's brilliant, thank you very much'' replied Chloe, who gained a quizzical look from her younger companion due to the vast change in her vocabulary. 

Vanessa served the food out and everyone was soon immersed within their own meals. Talk varied from Blackwell academy to Chloe's musical preference to Ryan's Halloween decoration ideas, but no topic remained a central point of the conversation, Max liked this idle chatter she'd been subjected to for many years, it was so casual and relaxed. 

Upon finishing their food Vanessa brought out homemade rhubarb crumble, which Chloe thought was absolutely delicious, and made sure to compliment and thank Max's mother multiple times for the desert.

Vanessa took everyone's empty plates and carried them into the kitchen to be washed. Chloe helped collect the place matts and followed after Vanessa into the kitchen. 

''Where do these go?" Questioned Chloe as she gazed around the room at the multiple drawers and cupboards which adorned the walls. 

''Second from the right honey, thanks'' mumbled Vanessa whilst she concentrated on stacking the plates into the dishwasher in an orderly fashion. 

Chloe put the place matts in their correct drawer and walked back into the dining room to rejoin Max and Ryan.   
Ryan stood up from the table and huffed loudly before patting his stomach. ''I'm stuffed, who wants to go play a bit of monopoly by the fireplace?'' He questioned, an excited look crossing his face at the thought of the competitive game. 

''Thanks dad, but we were going to go watch a movie in my room, we can play tomorrow'' replied Max, a gentle smile etching its way into her face. 

''There's Jenga, who doesn't love Jenga'' urged Ryan, clearly anxious for a bit of competition. Vanessa had never really been into the board games but Max and Ryan used to get so into it they'd have silly minor arguments over who owed what amount in monopoly. 

''I think we'll go with a movie for now, but tomorrow night.. you're on'' giggled the brunette, raising her fist in an exaggerated competitive manor. 

Ryan displayed an eager smile across his lips before he said his good nights to the girls and they began back up the stairs towards their room. 

''So what movie?" Pried Max as she anticipated a possible gore fest and wanted to mentally prepare herself for it.

''Do you have a laptop?" questioned the older girl.

''Yea, its at the side of the desk'' replied Max, now wary that Chloe had the whole internet to find a film from, and the gore and scare level could considerably grow from the few horror movies warren had given her. 

Chloe immediately got busy on the laptop and went to putlocker, before finding the film she wanted and connecting it to the large television through a HDMI cable. 

''Wait a minute'' started Max, causing Chloe to pause the films beginning ''you need to get your spongebob p'jays on before we watch anything'' 

''Fucks sake'' muttered Chloe beneath her breath before casually removing her clothing, followed by her underwear and sighing as she pulled the brightly coloured shorts and t shirt on. 

''You look adorable'' giggled the brunette before she pulled her camera from its concealment beneath the bed covers and snapped a quick picture of a disgruntled punk wearing spongebob squarepants pyjamas. 

''Hey!" shouted Chloe before she dove towards the younger girl and tried to wrestle the camera from Max's hands. Hysterical laughter from the brunette filled the room as the two girls intertwined on the bed and squirmed about. Soon the older girls attempts to retrieve the camera grew less and less ambitious as she ran out of energy and flopped onto the bed beside Max, a wide grin emerging onto her face. 

''You're sly'' exclaimed the older girl who'd now lost all frustration with the yellow pyjamas, and had started to appreciate how comfy they were. 

''You're cute'' replied Max, nudging the older girls shoulder. 

Chloe stretched out across the bed and hit enter on the keyboard, starting the movie. She swiftly returned to Max's side and slid in beneath the covers with the younger girl, turning the bedside light off as she did so. 

To Max's prediction, it soon became evident Chloe had picked a movie named ''Deathgasm'' to watch, which was an incredibly gory (to Max's standards) movie about a trasher band fighting demons who'd taken over their town. At one point the use of a chainsaw played a very prominent part and Max felt herself growing slightly nauseous. The brunette began to close her eyes more and more as the scenes became far too gory for her to handle. She focused on the occasional giggle Chloe let out and the warmth of the blue haired girls body against her own. 

As the movie progressed and Max's eyes remained shut she sank further and further into Chloe's body, nestling her head just below the older girls chin on her chest. Sleep soon consumed Max and she drifted off into a bliss slumber.


	12. Halloween prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay and the length of this one, it's much shorter than some of the previous chapters. I do feel like I'm running out of momentum with this story. It was only ever intended to be fairly short but I don't want to rush the ending, hence why some chapters may be more delayed whilst I'm waiting for an urge to write more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay and the length of this one, it's much shorter than some of the previous chapters. I do feel like I'm running out of momentum with this story. It was only ever intended to be fairly short but I don't want to rush the ending, hence why some chapters may be more delayed whilst I'm waiting for an urge to write more.

Chloe strained her eyes open to the midday sun which was blaring through the bedroom curtain. She began to roll over towards the side of the bed to look at the time but soon noticed she was restricted by Max, who's arms were firmly locked beneath Chloe's armpits and her legs wrapped around the older girls upper thigh, rubbing against the crotch of her shorts. 

Chloe pondered for a moment wether to wake the younger girl but upon glancing down at Max she knew it'd be too cruel. The older girl settled on starring up towards the ceiling absentmindedly and enjoying the heat Max was emitting. The occasional murmur escaped the brunettes lips, but Chloe judged them as normal dream behaviour, and not that of the nightmare. The younger girl shifted slightly, and one of her arms ventured under Chloe's t shirt and settled beneath her chest, which sent a wave of shivers across the older girl. 

Chloe had been touched by other people before, she was no stranger to having others on her body.. but whenever Max touched her, accidentally or not, her whole body seemed to come alive. Despite Chloe never mentioning or suggesting anything sexual to Max, she hoped every evening Max may get naughty with her, but the older girl knew it'd have to be Max's choice, so she never pushed it. 

Chloe just settled for now on feeling the younger girls slim body pressed against her own. The taller girl began to run her fingers delicately across Max's face before the brunette jolted up along with Chloe to the sudden knocking at the bedroom door. 

Vanessa's soft voice soon came from the other side of the door ''I hope I'm not intruding, but it's 2pm now and I was wondering if you wanted some lunch.. or breakfast'' 

''We'll be down soon'' grumbled Max before collapsing back onto Chloe's chest, pushing the older girl back down onto the pillows. 

Vanessa's footsteps could be heard walking back across the landing and soon faded out. 

''Have a good sleep Maxi-pad?'' Teased Chloe, giving the younger girls shoulder a nudge, receiving a series of grumbles and grunts from the sleepy Max. ''Cmon, we gotta get up, your mom'll get pissed'' suggested Chloe, giving Max another nudge but receiving the same series of incoherent grumbles. ''Well we have to-'' Chloe began, but was briskly cut short by the brunette, who had propelled herself forwards from beneath the covers and pressed her lips to the blue haired girls.

Chloe was further taken aback when she felt Max's tongue enter her mouth and explore her own. The electric shiver returned to Chloe as the brunette eagerly explored her mouth. After what seemed like ten minutes of them making out Max pulled away, to Chloe's displeasure. 

''You're right, we should probably get up'' chirped the brunette as she bounded to her feet and crossed the room to her wardrobe, leaving Chloe in a confused state.

Max pulled her thin pyjama top off and slipped out of her pants, leaving her body completely exposed to Chloe's prying eyes. As if pretending not to take notice of the older girl, Max sauntered over to the bed and leant across Chloe to grab her necklace from the small bedside table, allowing her small breasts to drift close to the taller girl. Chloe's face contorted as she fought the urge to grab the brunette and pull her onto the bed with her. Max giggled, noticing Chloe's obvious frustration as she strolled back over to the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of shorts and a purple hoodie. When the younger girl was dressed she smiled over towards Chloe, who's eyes had never left her. 

''You were teasing me'' grumbled the blue haired girl, her arms folding around her chest in a frustrated manner. 

''I have no clue what you're talking about'' assured Max as innocently as she could, but allowing a small smirk to flicker across her face for a brief moment. 

The brunette retrieved a pair of skinny joggers and a black hoodie from the set of drawers and threw them towards Chloe. ''They'll have to do for now.. we do need to get you some more clothes at some point'' noted Max as she watched Chloe eagerly pull the spongebob pyjamas off her and slip into the new clothes. 

Soon both girls left the bedroom and plodded their way down the stairs. It quickly became apparent something was amiss as they noticed the cobwebs, which adorned the stair bannister and various picture frames along the hallway. Max entered the living room, followed by Chloe. Several differently sized pumpkins sat around the room, each with a different face carved into it. A large plastic cauldron sat in the centre of the room filled to the brim with water, a bag of apples lay next to it. Vanessa strolled into the room carrying her own pumpkin which Ryan had eventually nagged her to carve and placed it next to the others. Max looked at her mother with a quizzical look across her face. 

''What's with all the decor?'' muttered the brunette, still gazing around the room in awe. 

''Oh sorry honey, I completely forgot to tell you.. we're having some family and friends over tonight for a little Halloween party, your dads idea'' explained Vanessa as she floated around the room adjusting ornaments and adding more cobwebs. 

''Why didn't you tell me? Who's coming? How many people.. is grandma and grandad coming?'' started Max in a flurry of questions, not expecting to see any of her family or her parents friends for a long time. She felt a tingle of anticipation and nerves as she thought about seeing everybody again.. it seemed so long ago they'd all been together. Max looked over towards Chloe, who looked just as worried as she did. 

''Oh don't fret, it's just some of our old friends and their kids, your grandparents are coming too'' replied Vanessa, ignoring the anxiousness in her daughters voice. ''Why don't you grab something to eat and go help your dad in the garden, everyone will be here at 8 and there's still things to do'' She continued, gesturing over to the pile of unused decorations. 

The girls quickly ate a rushed breakfast of cheerios before strolling out into the garden in search of Ryan, whom they found balancing on a ladder attempting to hang a floating ghost over a tree branch. 

''Aha! Just the ghouls I needed, could you pass me that hammer.. the one on the bench'' Ryan strained, struggling to hold the heavy elaborate cloth ghost up one handed. 

Max quickly crossed the garden and stretched up to pass the hammer to her dad, who took it from her with a nod of thanks. After knocking the piece of rope holding the ghost into the tree Ryan shambled down the ladder and stood beneath the ornament, a triumphant look visibly etched across his face. 

''You don't know how long it took me to do that, looks scary though.. right'' he questioned, beginning to debate his use of worldly hours in his head. 

''Yea, sure.. hella scary'' assured Chloe, trying to sound as un sarcastic as her teenage voice could muster.   
''Brilliant, now.. you two, I have something for you'' Ryan chanted, an obvious look of excitement crossing his face as he pranced off into the house ahead of the girls. He shortly returned holding two Halloween costumes, one representing a black cat and the other a skeleton. Ryan grinned at the two girls for an extended moment as he awaited there response. 

''No way'' grunted Max as she studied the tacky costumes. Chloe agreed with Max but noticed how disappointed Ryan had begun to look, so playing on her good girl act she strolled over towards Ryan and took the skeleton costume off him ''thanks Ryan, nice of you to think of us'' the older girl said as enthusiastically as she could. Max huffed before taking the cat costume and sarcastically thanking her dad. 

The girls helped out setting up decorations and laying out drinks and food throughout the afternoon as the evening loomed nearby. They sat in the kitchen with Vanessa as they ate a quick improvised dinner of Caesar salad. Ryan dramatically entered the room in full Dracula getup, fake fangs and white makeup on his face and the classic red and black waistcoat, his overly large cape fluttered elegantly behind him. 

Chloe struggled to contain her laughter and started in a flurry of subdued giggles. ''It's meant to be scary! am I not scary?" Questioned Ryan, feigning a look of disappointment but glad he'd made Chloe laugh. 

''Don't worry love, you are scary'' reassured Vanessa ''I'm sure the little kids will be terrified'' she continued, joking along. 

''Good effort there dad'' added Max, genuinely admiring the time he'd probably spent achieving his look. 

Ryan grinned at Max menacingly, showing his fake fangs ''it's about time you get your costumes on too girls'' 

Max's face immediately dropped and she huffed once more before shuffling out the kitchen and into the hallway towards the stairs. 

''Don't worry, I'll make sure she wears it'' grinned Chloe before following after the brunette.


	13. The Halloween Party (part 1)

Max emitted a series of huffs and whimpers as she stepped into the overly large and baggy cat costume her dad had bought her. The outfit hung awkwardly over her small frame and the elastic cat ears were already beginning to leave an imprint on her forehead. As humiliating as the costume was she thought, at least it had averted her concentration for a brief moment from the trepidation of her grandparents arriving shortly, and not only them, but most of her distant family whom she hadn't seen in years. 

She had always held a feeling of deep awkwardness about family reunions. Luckily, Max had managed to wiggle her way out of them in the past, blaming her absence on a sudden artistic urge that she needed to fulfil by running away with her camera and taking photographs, but this time it would be unavoidable. Max envisioned the shock of her grandparents upon being told their precious granddaughter was in fact a lesbian who was dating a rocker punk chick with tattoos and blue hair.   
''Meeeeeeooooow'' sounded a satirical voice from the doorway. Max turned to look at her rocker punk chick, who was now wearing a tight fighting skeleton onesie and adorned a white and black painted face. Chloe snickered as she glanced over Max's frumpy costume. 

''I want to swap'' hissed the brunette, clearly not as amused as Chloe by her nights attire.  
''Wish I could Max, but the skull makeups already on, I couldn't be a skeleton cat now could I'' retorted the older girl, moving across the room to stand nearer to Max.   
''Speaking of which, a cat needs whiskers, and whiskers happen to be in my painting repertoire'' chuckled Chloe before she moved a paint covered finger over to Max's cheeks and began to draw whiskers onto the younger girl. 

''I look ridiculous'' whispered the brunette upon daring another glance into her bedroom mirror.   
''It's only for one night, and besides, I know what you're really sporting under that baggy onesie, and it's all mine'' said Chloe, a hint of cheekiness in her voice as she shuffled to stand behind the brunette in front of the mirror. Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist and embraced her tightly, enough so that she could feel Max's petite backside pressing against her upper thighs and the top of her back against her breasts. Chloe felt the younger girls body relax into her own as they stood there.

''We make an odd couple'' observed Max, who was gazing at them in the bedroom mirror.   
''Odd but perfect'' added Chloe, before softly kissing the younger girls neck, knowingly sending a wave of shivers down the smaller girls body and taking pleasure in doing so. 

''I don't want to see everybody tonight, can't we sneak out the window? That's your thing isn't it?'' said Max hopefully, turning around to face Chloe, who was wearing a stern look across her painted face.   
''You know we can't just leave'' sighed the blue haired girl, quickly noticing Max's shoulders sag as she spoke ''look, I'm hella nervous too, a few weeks ago we'd only just began dating, and now I'm meeting your grandparents.. I'm not much of a social bee, never mind all that good impressions bullshit, but I'm gonna try to be nice, so you have to try to mingle with me, it's your family after all'' finished Chloe, watching as a weary expression crossed Max's face.

''It'll be over before you know it, and we'll both be in that bed together, that's all that matters'' added Chloe, surprised by how unnaturally mature she was being. 

''You're right, its only a few hours of enduring my little cousins and my grandparents opinions, but I'm staying right by you all night'' accepted Max, intertwining her fingers with the older girls and squeezing her hand tightly. 

Chloe was surprised how nervous and tense Max was about this party, more so than herself. A feeling of unease swept through the older girl as she pondered why exactly the brunette was acting so anxious about the upcoming night, her family couldn't be that bad.. right? Well, regardless of how bad they really were, Chloe vowed she would remain polite and mature throughout the evening, as she had been with Max's parents since there stay there. It was her duty to give off a good impression of herself for Max's wellbeing. 

The musical doorbell unexpectedly chimed throughout the house and Max's grip tightened onto the older girls hand. The sound of the door opening was followed by a booming ''boohaaahaaahaaa'' presumably by Ryan who had whole-heartedly embraced the Halloween spirit in full. 

''Lets go downstairs and say hi'' affirmed Chloe as she gently persuaded the younger girl through the bedroom door and onto the landing. They turned the corner and began down the cushioned stairs before emerging into the hallway. A small, stern looking older man dressed in a woolly green jumper stood by the doorway, his face was crinkled into a natural scowl and his beady eyes projected out through his large framed glasses to look at the two girls. Next to him leant an equally beady eyed older woman, her face resembling that of her husbands, wrinkled and scowling. 

Max shuffled awkwardly and unwittingly shrank deeper into her cat onesie, her hand remained firmly clutching Chloe's. An awkward moment ensued longer than it should have before Max broke the silence. 

''Grandma, Grandad'' she nodded ''nice to see you both''   
The brunette received a grunt from the old couple, seemingly in unison to one another.  
Chloe, unacquainted with these types of situations, supposed this was her queue to introduced herself. 

''Hi I'm Chloe, it's nice to meet you'' chimed the blue haired girl, trying to sound as genuine as she possibly could, but rather sounding more artificial in the process. 

She was met by another grunt alike the one Max had received. And a shorter silence, before the beady eyed man spoke ''pleasure to meet you'' he grumbled, making it seem as if he'd had to force the words up from his stomach and spit them out with great pain.   
''I'm Margaret, this is Malcolm'' croaked his wife, sounding less forced than her husband, but still with few tones of welcoming in her voice. 

''Sooooo, should we move into the living room so you can have a seat?'' Suggested Ryan, who had gone unnoticed at the side of the door by Max and Chloe until now. 

''Yup'' murmured the brunette, though her feet remained planted at the base of the stairs. 

Ryan led the way through the cobwebs and pumpkins towards the living room and Max's grandparents followed after him, and the girls after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a super long time since I last updated this. I kept putting it off because I felt I'd lost the ability to write anything worth reading anymore, and didn't want to ruin the story. Anyhow, seeing the reveal for Life is Strange Season 2 at e3 tonight kickstarted me back into action. I just hope people still enjoy my writing! Thought I'd keep this one short as to not over do it, it's been half a year since the last time I wrote anything and I sat staring at the blank word document a while before anything came out, hope to write the next half of this chapter soon. Thanks!


	14. The Halloween Party (part 2)

An awkward aroma weighed on the living room as Max and Chloe sat next to Ryan on the large couch, and her grandparents on the other couch across from it. Max's dad tried his best to make conversation with the old couple, but they were Vanessa's parents, and in truth he'd always got the impression they'd never liked him. But still, he tried. 

Luckily for Ryan and the girls, it was barely a minute of failed small talk before the doorbell sounded again and Max sprang up in unison to her father to offer to go and get it, eager to escape the heavy air of the living room. Chloe remained seated along with Max's grandparents, who brashly examined her, as if she were something vaguely interesting to them, but not worth talking to. She heard a familiar ''boooohaaahaahaaha'' at the door followed by children's screams, then laughter.

''Hi uncle Pete'' chirped Max as she stood by her father at the door, her cheeks already flush from the embarrassment her dads 'dedication' to the Halloween spirit had caused her.   
''Oh god Max, I'm so glad to see you're okay, when I heard the news of the freak storm and Arcadia, my heart dropped. It's just a miracle you made it out okay'' fretted her uncle, who was wearing a look of genuine worry across his face, quite unlike Max's grandparents had.

The mention of the storm seemed a surprise to Max. As heartless as it sounded, she had pushed that memory far back into her mind, nobody had mentioned it and they veered clear of the news channels highlighting it with post devastation photos and collages of photos featuring missing or deceased people. Max felt her heart drop in her chest and a familiar cloud of guilt envelope her. 

''Oh.. I'm sorry Max, are you okay?'' Queried Pete, who'd noticed the small girls long pause and shoulders droop.   
''Yep, I'm fine thanks, it's great to see you again'' muttered Max, only giving the words a quarter of her attention as most of it was being taken by thoughts of Arcadia Bay. 

Max was briskly pulled away from her memories as two little zombies bombed into the house, screaming and giggling as Dracula chased them through the hallway and into the living room, Ryan clearly still taking his role very seriously. 

''We should go after them, my Grandma and Grandad are already here'' gestured the brunette as she raised her arm in there general direction.

''What a joy'' chimed Pete sarcastically as he dragged his feet towards the living room, having about the same luck as his brother Ryan when trying to engage a conversation with the old couple in the past.   
Max giggled, she'd always liked her uncle Pete, he shared the same silly humour as her father did but generally seemed more mature in most circumstances.   
The brunette followed him into the large room. 

She saw Chloe still sitting on the couch she'd left her on, the older girls legs were spread wide and she was slouched far back into the cushiony folds of the sofa, which were the opposite mannerisms to Max, who held a small and reserved position as she stood by the living room door, her body's natural way of trying to be unnoticeable in an uneasy situation. 

As she entered the room further she saw the two zombies, her little cousins, six year old Henry and his year younger brother Samuel, sitting by Chloe's knees and looking her over intently. Max shuffled over to sit next to her partner on the couch, as she sunk into the cushion her body slid over towards Chloe so there legs were touching, Max received a little comfort from this. 

''Hello Henry, Samuel.. how are you doing, it's been a long time since I've seen you two'' chirped Max as she bent over, putting on her soft voice she usually used for small children. 

''Who are you?'' Questioned Samuel, completely disregarding Max's question as he continued to stare at the blue haired girl sat beside her. 

''I'm Chloe'' replied the older girl, returning there blatant stare.   
Henry shuffled closer ''why are you here?'' Asked the younger child as he continued on from his brothers interrogation. 

''I'm Max's girlfriend, so I'm staying with her from now on'' replied Chloe, her voice firm and unwavering, which was vastly unlike how Max was feeling now after hearing Chloe say that. 

Malcolm murmured something under his breath and shook his head, his wife also shaking hers in unison. ''What was that? You need to speak up'' said Chloe sharply as she turned her head to look at the older couple, an heir of irritation clung to her voice, but remained passable as a simple question.   
Neither Malcolm nor Margaret responded, they just looked down at the carpet. 

Chloe, clearly further irritated by the lack of manners the older couple held, withdrew her arm from its resting place on her lap and lay it around Max's shoulders, pulling the younger girl tightly against her. To her satisfaction she received a huff from the older couple. Max noticed a rebellious smirk spreads across Chloe face as she looked up at the older girl, clearly pleased she had annoyed her grandparents. 

Throughout Max's youth, despite being a 'golden girl' in her parents eyes, she'd always managed to do something that her grandparents were displeased about. She'd known her grandad was a short tempered man after witnessing his rage towards the television when he saw something he didn't like. He was also, alike his wife, devoutly Christian, which made Max deeply anxious as his views on her relationship with Chloe would be obvious, and she also knew how short tempered Chloe could be too. 

More guests arrived who Max payed little attention to as they were friends of her parents rather than family to her, though she did share brief conversations with a few of them, each going the same route as each other, with condolences and talk of there luck at escaping Arcadia Bay in time. Shrieks could be heard as Vanessa entered the room with a plethora of cakes and biscuits staked atop a large pumpkin themed bowl, as she set it down on the coffee table both kids wasted no time in engorging themselves on the sugary treats. 

The evening continued as expected late into the night, as some guests took part in the apple bobbing, probably just to make her father happy for the effort he'd put in, Max assumed. As the night neared 10 o'clock the once energetic kids were reduced to literal zombies as they shambled around the house looking for a comfy place to lay down. The party 'activities' were now swapped out for quiet chatter amongst guests in the kitchen, and once again Max and Chloe found themselves sitting on the couch across from Max's grandparents in the living room, to which the brunette cursed herself for not noticing them stiffly sat together before entering the room and committing to sit down adjacent from them.

''So, have you two got anything planned?'' Questioned Max, attempting to sound as upbeat and interested as possible. She was soon met with a sharp ''No'' from her grandfather. Undeterred, the brunette asked ''How's your garden? I know you're into your flowers Grandma''  
After receiving an equally sharp ''fine'' from Margaret, Max decided to call it quits at the attempted conversational starters and reside in the now familiar awkward silence. Chloe returned her arm around Max's shoulders as she had earlier and eased herself into the couch further, clearly not intimidated by the old couple nearly as much as her partner was. 

''Disgraceful'' murmured Margaret under her breath from across the room. Max fidgeted.   
The old woman was shortly followed by her husband, who spat ''how could you Max, I feel so ashamed of you'' he folded his arms across his woolly chest in a stern manner. 

Chloe, who was partly in shock from the sudden outburst looked down towards Max, who had now shrunk deeper into Chloe's side and had gone a worrying pale colour.   
''And we thought you were testing gods patience before, now you're definitely bound for hell fire'' the old man continued, his wife nodding enthusiastically in agreement. 

The blue haired girl continued to listen in surprise as she looked down at Max, now noticing the younger girls eyes water and tears begin to roll down her freckled cheeks. This spurred a sudden anger to rise up from Chloe, much more fierce and unexpected than she'd experienced in the past, her heart instantly took complete control over her brain.

''Hey go fuck yourselves you old fucks, you think she gives a single shit about your judgement, you two aren't even worth her time, but I'll happily give you mine'' shouted Chloe, her voice almost a roar, she continued, pointing at Malcolm ''Fuck You'' she yelled, now moving her arm to point at Margaret ''and Fuck You'' quickly turning her pointing finger into a singular middle finger directed towards the shocked older couple.

She once again turned her vision to Max, who was now looking up at her in equal shock to that of her grandparents. Ryan and Vanessa entered the living room as well as some of the other guests who were casually drinking in the kitchen until the sudden noise had grasped their attention. 

''C'mon Max, lets go upstairs'' hushed Chloe, her voice now surprisingly soft and smooth, compared to how it was a moment ago. The brunette nodded as both girls left the living room, leaving nobody enough time to comment on what had just happened. Chloe kept her arm around Max's shoulders as they walked up the stairs together towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next part of the chapter is out, seemed to take me a long time to write this. I'm still deciding which direction to go with the next chapter as there's going to be some 'adult tones'. But I'm not entirely sure I want to delve into the deep dark world of smut as I feel a bit pervy writhing it, being a guy. Anyhoot, I'll hopefully decide soon what's going to happen with the next chapter, may be a week or so till I update again.


	15. Giving All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has mild smut, read on if you dare, notes at end

As the girls entered the bedroom Chloe collapsed face first on the bed in a spout of realisation. Now that the cloud of anger had partly subsided she reflected on what she'd said to Max's grandparents. She'd had high hopes for the evening, even reminding herself repeatedly how polite she was going to be for the night ahead and how proud Max was going to be of her. Well.. that's fucked now, she can't go back and play the night over again, what's done is done. Max hadn't spoken a word since Chloe had intervened on the ‘conversation’ the brunette was having with her grandparents, she remained silent through the hall, up the stairs and now it was as if Chloe was the only person in the room. Chloe knew Max would be angry with her once her own surprise and upset subsided and just hoped the younger girl would acknowledge that she'd tried to remain as civil and polite as she could muster throughout the evening, prior to losing her temper.. but hey, what did Max expect from such a fuck up like Chloe? she should be used to this shit by now. 

Chloe pushed her face forcefully into the pillow with a grimace, almost as if she could escape from reality by delving further into the darkness of the bed. 

“thanks’’ mumbled a quivering voice from the foot of the bed, the word took Chloe by surprise. 

The older girl let out an incoherent murmur into the pillow as a reply, still feeling too ashamed of herself to look up or put effort into a decent reply. 

Max looked down at Chloe, the older girls lean body crumpled messily onto the bed. The brunettes head was a mess of thoughts and emotions, her cheeks still held the damp that her grandparents words had caused and her mind danced between anger and love at Chloe's reaction to it. She had no idea how her parents would react when she next saw them, something that she would most definitely have to do and couldn't avoid like most other things she disliked doing. Max had never even tempted a heated argument or debate and usually shrunk into her shell at the whiff of one, so she'd never had to deal with anything like this before, especially the aftermath of it.

 

As Max's confused thoughts continued her eyes subconsciously traced the slim curves of the older girls body which the tight skeleton onesie, which was probably a few sizes to small, made visible. As the brunettes eyes danced around Chloe's body her upset and trepidation of facing her parents the next day soon transformed into a different type of anxiety, one which was edged with an increasing sense of excitement. Her minds priority quickly released the thoughts of her grandparents and were solely fixed on the beautiful blue haired girl who lay on Max's bed before her.   
The younger girl shuffled over to the set of drawers beside the television and fiddled with the speakers that sat there for a moment until one of her favourite songs “All Of You’’ began to hum out throughout the room. Chloe remained still on the bed, not giving any acknowledgement to the music which was now playing. 

Max's hands fell to the few buttons which fastened the top of her oversized cat onesie together and swiftly plucked them, allowing the onesie to fall to the floor and cover her feet, she was left standing in her underwear, once again at the foot of the bed. The younger girls arms strained for a second to reach the bra clasp behind her back but she quickly found it and the bra joined her onesie on the floor. Whilst still being transfixed by the punk girl on the bed, Max swiftly hooked her thumbs beneath the thin fabric of her panties and slid them down, over her slim thighs and to her feet. The brunette stood away from the clothes pile at the floor and moved closer to the bed, now only wearing a pair of pink and white spotted socks. 

The music soaked itself into Max and she embraced it, embraced the moment and the strange sensation she was feeling now. The brunette enjoyed the newfound feeling of confidence which had suddenly washed over her and felt like she needed to act soon for fear it would disappear.

Max flicked the switch on the wall triggering the main light to dim to a less dazzling brightness, again eliciting no reaction from Chloe, who had remained unmoving on the bed since she'd collapsed there.

“Chlo” murmured Max, the quiver in her voice now lost.  
Another inaudible mumble reverberated from the bed.   
The younger girl, undeterred by Chloe's lack of interest, crawled up lightly onto the bed and straddled the area above Chloe, before letting her crotch fall against the older girls pert bum. This sent a wave of tingles through Max's body and she felt a growing ache within her. The brunette looped both her arms around Chloe's slim waist and pried at a gap between buttons on the skeleton onesie, her hands now slid beneath the onesie and Max felt the older girls warm soft skin beneath. This action elicited a confused giggle from Chloe, who was taken aback by Max's forwardness,  
especially after the night they'd just had. 

The brunette gyrated her bare hips against the older girls behind to try to satiate the growing ache she felt. Each hip revolution sent an unbearable crave for more. Max's hands wandered further inside the onesie and shifted their way up to the older girls breasts, easily slipping beneath Chloe's loose bra and clutching at the mounds beneath, causing Chloe to let out an uncontrolled, staggered breath into the pillow. 

Max's face fell beside Chloe's head and she pressed her nose against the older girls beanie and pressed her lips against her ear. “I want you’’ whispered the younger girl, a seductive heir of confidence to her voice Chloe hadn't heard before. The sensations the older girl was feeling had gone from playful to heated quicker than she could realise. She had never felt this connected to anything before, or this craving for anyone. A familiar ache now formed low down in Chloe's body but the burning was tenfold to any past experiences she'd had. 

Max's tongue traced the outline of Chloe's ear before following down onto the older girls neck and down to her nape. The younger girls left hand now moved from beneath the bra and traced swiftly down to Chloe's crotch, neatly dipping beneath the fabric of the older girls panties and grasping what lay beneath. Chloe released an uncontrolled whimper into the pillow as she felt her body lose control of itself at the younger girls touch.

Chloe felt an unfamiliar feeling of submissiveness as she lay beneath the brunette, her hands clutching the bedsheets, allowing Max to grasp and prod at her body wherever she wanted to.   
Max had taken her by surprise, but now Chloe's body had woken up and she wasn't going to be the sub, she never had been before. 

Chloe drew strength between Max's rubs and forcefully pushed herself over onto her side, causing Max to fall off the older girls back and onto the bed beside her. Chloe sat up and fiercely pulled at the neck of the onesie she was wearing, quickly ripping the fabric apart and exposing the upper part of her body. Chloe continued to urgently yank and rip the remainder of the fabric off herself till she was left in her pants and bra, which now sat just under her breasts due to Max's assertive fondling. 

Max flipped over to face Chloe, a clear look of annoyance plastered across her face. That was until Chloe unclasped the remainder of her bra and pulled her pants down over her pert bottom and off, throwing them aside to join the ever growing clothes pile on the floor. 

Both girls sat for a moment on the bed looking at each other, the dim light bordering their narrow curves and sleek forms. “Are you sure” asked Chloe, a question she new needn't have been answered. Max's lips parted to allow a cheeky grin to form across them and she lay back onto the bed, allowing Chloe to take dominance over her, which the older girl soon did, her body sliding over Max's till they were face to face. Chloe looked at the younger girls freckled face and deep into her baby blue eyes, she saw the excitement and vitality in them which glistened over Max. Chloe pressed her lips to Max's and they began exploring each others mouth, there hands wildly probing at each others body's whilst there lips never parted. 

Chloe reluctantly separated her face from Max's and began to slide down the younger girls body, taking a moment to toy with the younger girls chest, causing an uncontrolled murmur to escape Max's mouth. Chloe's soft lips fell below Max's slim stomach and just above her crotch where she remained for a moment, licking and teasing the younger girl, extracting dissatisfied impatient moans from Max. 

Chloe had satisfied herself with the comfortable feeling of dominance she now held and shifted her shoulders so Max's legs now rested on top of them and Chloe's face was inches from the brunettes crotch. The blue haired girl allowed one last look up and Max, who's face was distorted into a cute squint due to the excitement, lust and nerves that were coursing through her at that moment. They locked eyes and Chloe winked before dropping her lips down onto Max. 

————

The familiar midday sun blanketed the messy room and fell upon the two naked girls sprawled across the narrow bed, their body's intertwined with one another in deep sleep. The night before had gone on for hours, and both Max and Chloe had exerted themselves enough to collapse together afterwards. 

Chloe grasped at the younger girls waist, pulling Max's warmth tighter to her chest and nuzzling into the the brunettes soft scented hair. The older girls subconscious nuzzling and groping woke Max, who struggled to open her eyes to the unforgiving sun. Her body felt stiff which caused Max to stretch out on the bed as well as she could, pushing her backside into Chloe's crotch and feeling the patch of hair Chloe had against her skin. The distinctive smell of sweat was accompanied by another smell which was new to Max, but excited her somewhat. 

She remained in the bed unmoving with Chloe's arms firmly wrapped around her stomach, for fear of waking the older girl. Max's mind danced around but never fell on a thought entirely, just between feelings of happiness, excitement, and a newfound feeling of connection. She felt glad she could give something back to the older girl, she'd known how patient Chloe was being about the whole sex thing and felt as if by holding out she was insulting the older girl in some way. But last night she didn’t need to think about it, she'd just known the time was right. She also knew Chloe would be ecstatic about Max's decision to allow herself to the older girl, though she wouldn't say anything about it, Chloe had known it was Max's first time. 

They lay there on the bed for another hour or so until Chloe woke and stretched out on the bed, emitting a loud groan before relaxing back down to face Max. Both girls locked eyes though didn't exchange words. Chloe contorted her face into a sly wink to which Max's cheeks grew hot and she was forced to look away as a gordy grin formed across her face. It felt as if there was a newfound heir of awkwardness between the girls, but not an unpleasant or uncomfortable one, rather one of guilty pleasure they now both shared. 

They got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast, or lunch.. the time now being 1pm it was uncertain which. Max felt a slight dread building as they reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Max's parents were sat at the worktop on the small bar stools, Ryan reading the paper and Vanessa silently sipping a cup of tea whilst looking blankly out the garden window, they both looked up in unison as the girls entered. 

Max's face grew a different shade of red and the atmosphere changed from teasing awkwardness to an uneasy anxiety. The brunettes lips parted to usher words but Chloe cut in 

“I'm sorry for the way I acted last night, a few of the words I used were out of order.. but regardless, I don't regret it. I will never let Max be treated so badly by anybody, not even her grandparents” 

The blue haired girl held her head high as she finished her speech, waiting for the response of Max's parents, and after a short delay, Vanessa spoke

“I don't know the full story of what happened last night, according to them you just exploded, but I know how religious and opinionated they are, I had to grow up with it.. I knew they wouldn't agree with Max dating a girl so didn't tell them, they were probably surprised by it and just said some things they shouldn't have, as did you”  
stated Vanessa, making unwavering eye contact with Chloe, who held it equally. Vanessa's tone immediately changed as she spoke to Max  
“I'm sorry if they said anything harsh to you Hun, you know how they are, they don't mean it really’’   
“they do though” responded Max quickly, looking at the floor and trying to ignore the memories of the party.  
“well, I'm sure they’ll get over it” Huffed Max's mother, before strolling out the kitchen and up the stairs, her footsteps fading off. 

Ryan looked up at Chloe, who returned his gaze with a strong expression. His face quickly changed from stern to playful as he realised his wife was out of sight.   
“She’ll get over it” he gestured to where Vanessa had left “you really are a fiery one Chloe, I knew it the moment we met.. you gave them grumps a right earful, had me and Pete in stitches afterwards” smirked Ryan, who turned to face Max, a now gentle look on his face “its fine sweetie, you'll learn to care less about what others think of you, I stopped caring about your grandparents judgments and opinions the moment I met them, and they hate me a whole lot more than they ever could you, they still love you”

Chloe was taken aback by Ryan's cool attitude to it and Max was equally surprised, she'd expected a stern talk with Chloe from them both. But her mother had seemed to accept what had happened and her dad just seemed amused by it, keeping the pretence of seriousness whenever his wife was nearby to keep her happy. 

Both girls left Ryan at the worktop to read his newspaper whilst they prepared brunch for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas! I return.. way too late. I know I said I'd update this a long time ago, but I have a horrendous impediment of procrastination. But here we go, it's here now. I will aim to get the story wrapped up by the time 'Before the Storm' is released as a want to enjoy it without the guilt of not updating floating on my mind constantly, as it has been the last few months. 
> 
> I battled a bit writing this as I didn't know how deep to delve into the dark layers of smut. I didn't want to go too deep, because I just feel like a perv, so I hope this is an acceptable amount of 'romance'. Hope everyone enjoys as per  
> Thanks!


	16. Go With The Flow

Time seemed to lose itself as the few remaining months till winter passed, and soon enough Christmas Eve came around. Neither girls had achieved anything in that time, just lazed around the house watching movies, and when Max could persuade Chloe, going out and exploring parts of Seattle, though the older girl didn't care much for that and often moaned about the ‘excessive’ walking that was needed to reach the inner city from Max's parents house. 

Not a word was mentioned of the Halloween incident from Max's parents prior to their conversation, and the few times Vanessa's parents had called in, they'd exhibited fearful and submissive expressions when Chloe had shown her face, always by Max's side. It seemed for the most part however, that everyone had accepted it, which surprised Max to a degree. She'd never trusted in her grandparents, but she'd always trusted there stubbornness, but it seemed they knew they were outmatched and so surrendered. 

Max hadn't payed any mind to her future or career since their departure from Arcadia Bay, well.. that wasn't exactly true. The anxious feeling popped up into her thoughts occasionally, but she tried best to push it back. She'd been so academically focused on her photography career prior to the storm, but now she expressed very little interest in cameras. It wasn't just cameras though.. it was everything. The storm had put Max's life into perspective, and now she chose to just ‘go with the flow’ as Chloe would say and allow herself to live in the moment, free from career worries or any other for that matter. She could happily stay within her fantasy world with Chloe for the rest of her life.. that was as long as her parents tolerated their jobless daughter and her punk attitude girlfriend staying at their home rent free, but they hadn't mentioned anything in directions of work so far. 

Max allowed her body to slump further against the shop window as her thoughts continued on inside her head. The streets were now blanketed with light snow and fairy lights lay strung from the old style lamp posts. Despite it being mid week, the streets were bustling with people, all wrapped up in puffy jackets and scarves, like she was. Max allowed her eyes to fall on a young couple, who were sat on a icy bench adjacent to her. The girl was holding a hot flapjack wrapped in a napkin, and was feeding small pieces to her boyfriend with a fork, it was such a cutesy image, both smiling, entranced within their own world. Max allowed her eyes to remain on the couple, a slight smile coming to her own lips. 

“I'm not doing any of that shit” sounded the familiar attitudinal voice from behind Max.  
She turned to see Chloe standing there, following Max's prior line of sight to the young couple, who were still enjoying their flapjack together.  
“Hella cringe, makes me feel sick” added Chloe, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes in an over exaggerating manor. 

“Are you done now? You were only in there a few hours” remarked Max, letting out a tunnel of steam into the cold air.  
“Jeesh maxi-pad, I was shopping for your present, has to be right.. you can't rush these things” retaliated Chloe, holding up a bag proudly.  
“That's alright for you to say, you were in the nice..heated shop” huffed the younger girl, adding a bit more tone to her voice.  
“You could have come in with me, but that would spoil your present” responded Chloe, letting the teasing heir to her voice drop. “Let's get going, guess we've been here long enough” she added. 

Chloe took Max's hand and pulled her into the mass of Christmas shoppers that littered the street. Despite the temperature being in the minuses, and snow at a constant fall, Chloe still remained in her same outfit, only now accompanied by a denim jacket, more torn than it was whole. Max occasionally found herself nagging Chloe about correct clothing and other things such as alcohol limit, a protective side coming out of her whenever Chloe was doing something irresponsible or stupid.. regardless, Chloe payed no mind to it, she was the older one after all and therefore wiser.. as she kept reminding Max. 

They arrived on Max's street just as the sun was setting, blanketing the once cloudy day into complete darkness, par the street lights and tacky Christmas decorations people had placed outside of their homes. Max walked ahead as they neared her house, Chloe dragging her boots across the gravely pavement and up the driveway in an exhausted manner. 

“Finally” whimpered Chloe “I can't see why we can't just take the truck” she added, gesturing to her vehicle which had been sat on the driveway unused since they'd arrived.  
“We need exercise, with all the junk we eat.. I'm sure you wouldn't want a fat girlfriend” retorted Max, pushing her slim stomach out and placing a hand on it.  
She received a grunt of acknowledgement in response, which she'd come to take as a positive sound. 

A wave of heat struck the girls as they entered the house, causing both to suddenly feel overdressed. Since Ryan and Vanessa were off work for Christmas, Ryan had put most of his time towards chopping logs and keeping the fire freshly stocked, despite Vanessa reminding him multiple times that they had radiators for a reason. Chloe loved the fireplace. She could sit by it for hours watching the flames curl. It reminded her of the hotel room her and Max had stayed at on their way to Seattle, just as their relationship had started to bloom. Now, seeing the fire brought back those happy memories.. for Max also. 

The girls removed their added layers of clothing to acclimatise to the heat. Max her scarf, coat, beanie and gloves. Chloe her torn jacket. They entered the living room where Max's parents were sprawled across the couch, Vanessa resting on Ryan's shoulder. The heat intensified as they walked nearer to the fireplace and sat down together on the floor, Chloe slumping back against the base of the couch and Max lying between the older girls legs. 

“Good day?” Questioned Ryan in a half asleep slur.  
Max gave an incoherent mumble in agreement to her dad, now feeling the sleepy affects of the fire herself and the thought of forming a proper reply too draining.  
“You didn't have to stay out all day buying presents for me, though I do appreciate it” he slurred, adding a slow chuckle once he'd finished. 

After thirty or so more minutes of both couples lay silently by the dwindling fireplace Ryan once again broke the silence.  
“We better get to bed, don't want to give Santa a fright when he slides down the chimney” he remarked, adding another similar chuckle, clearly finding himself funnier than anyone else did.  
“Mhmmm, I'm ready for bed” yawned Vanessa, planting her arm around Ryan's shoulder as they stood up together. 

Max's parents said their good nights and steadily crawled their way up the stairs and to their room, the door shutting echoed down the hallway. 

Chloe ran her hand over Max's hair, swirling it around her fingers and letting it go before repeating. As the fire began to let go of its remaining embers the room grew gradually darker but the heat remained. Max flipped her body over and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, her head resting on the older girls folded stomach. 

“I wish we could stay here forever” mumbled Max, enjoying the return of Chloe's hand on her hair.  
“We can” remarked the older girl, a slurring tone evident in her own voice now.  
A large smile involuntarily crossed Max's lips as she realised the truth in Chloe's words.  
“But I think we should still go upstairs now” added the older girl, giving Max a slight nudge, extorting a grumble. 

Chloe slid herself from under Max and to her feet, the brunette soon begrudgingly followed. The girls began up the stairs and to their bedroom, ready to get to sleep. 

——————

It seemed as if barely any time had passed until it was morning. Max hazily awoke and stretched out across the bed, accidentally punching Chloe in the shoulder, causing her to stir awoke too.  
“We really need a bigger bed” exclaimed Max, an apologetic tone to her voice.  
“But I like having you so near” yawned Chloe, shrugging off the shoulder punch she'd received. 

Max sat up and twisted the cord beside her, causing the blinds to tilt partly open and let grey light into the room. The brunette soon noticed the two stockings that hung at both bed posts. She chuckled, imagining her dad sneaking into the room whilst they were asleep and placing them there like he had when she was younger. She grabbed both stockings and handed one to Chloe, who took it with a surprised but equally suspicious look on her face. 

“They gave me a stocking?” The older girl questioned, tipping it out onto the bed as Max did the same with hers.  
“They used to do it when I was younger, it's a family thing” replied Max, letting her hand rest on Chloe's thigh, giving it a momentary squeeze. 

Max began to unwrap her stocking fillers as Chloe much less urgently mimicked. Max had always liked the little things, she felt more thought had gone into them than something big she'd asked for. She'd received a panda keyring for the house keys she'd been given, an iTunes voucher and a set of vintage vinyl records to accompany the record player she'd recently bought from a neighbours yard sale. She grinned widely, clearly chuffed with the morning so far. Once the elation and curiosity of her own presents had worn off slightly she looked to see what Chloe had been given. 

Spread across the older girls half of the bed was a voucher to a local punk store located in inner Seattle, they'd visited it numerous times in the past on Chloe's request. It was accompanied by multiple black bracelets adorned with a variation of small silver beads, some in the style of skulls, others just swirly patterns. 

Max looked up to Chloe, who had remained still on the bed for the past minute or so. Her expression seemed that of moderate confusion, with a slight frown quivering across her brow.  
“What's up?” Asked Max, her hand returning to the older girls thigh.  
A momentary silence ensued before Chloe responded “I just didn't expect them to go this far, been a while since I've had a proper Christmas like this.. just feels a bit weird” confided the blue haired girl.  
Max took a moment, imagining how Chloe's holiday times had been since her dad had passed, and she'd started drinking and smoking. Her family had fallen apart with Williams passing, and so had times like these, times Max had always taken for granted.

Max eventually chirped “Well, you’ll just have to get used to it” trying to raise the mood of the morning, soon noticing she'd succeeded as Chloe's frown vanished and replaced itself with slightly upturned lips.

Soon a familiar feeling bubbled in Max as she sprung up out of bed and swung her bedroom door open after scrambling into a fluffy dressing gown which hung by the wardrobe. Her mind reverted to that of a younger self as she excitedly speed walked along the landing and down the carpeted stairs into the living room, fire now raging high as it began the night before.

“Merry Christmas sweetie” beamed Ryan as he saw Max enter the room, quickly embracing her in a tight hug, pulling her off her feet. Vanessa quickly joined them from the kitchen, giving Max an equally tight hug after Ryan had finished. 

“Chloe!” Exclaimed Ryan, causing Max to turn and see the older girl awkwardly stood against the doorframe, just outside of the living room looking in. He bound over to Chloe and pulled her into a tight hug that alike Max had received, though the blue haired girl was clearly taken by surprise. She soon returned Ryan's affection once coming to terms with it by placing her arms beneath his and hugging him back. Vanessa gave her greetings after Ryan, though less enthusiastic than her husband, still expressively overjoyed to have Chloe with them. 

Chloe thanked Ryan and Vanessa for her stocking as did Max. Soon they sat around the fireplace and began handing presents to each other. Chloe had bought Max a silver necklace with a small doe encrusted into it, on the back it was engraved with “for my special doe”. Max immediately loved it and asked Chloe to help her fasten it, laughing at the thought of how embarrassed Chloe must have been asking for it to be engraved with that, though deeply appreciating the thought behind it. 

Max returned Chloe's affection with her own gift, which was a slim golden bracelet with a blue jay on it, she hadn't known why she'd bought it, but it had made her think of Chloe seeing it. The older girl seemed taken with it and quickly slipped it onto her slim forearm. Max blushed at how similar and cliche their presents were, but they meant something and that's all that mattered. 

Chloe and Max gave out there remaining presents to Ryan and Vanessa and vice versa until everybody had their own pile of fresh belongings surrounding them. The rest of the day seemed a blur, Chloe gradually became fully relaxed with the strong family vibes, previously dismissing them but now embracing it. To the older girls upset the day drew to a close and they made their way back upstairs to Max's room. A constant grin shunned across Chloe's face as she reflected on the day passed, and how many more days they would have together alike that one. She'd further dropped her protective shield and shown more of her true self to Ryan and Vanessa, to which they'd embraced. They truly were her family now. 

———————

Boxing Day passed quickly as did the remaining days up until New Year's Eve. Max found herself in the garden alone, looking up towards the sky, the clear night allowing her to view the stars in all their magnificence. 

Without warning she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull tightly, her body pushing back against Chloe's warm chest, the older girls chin resting on her shoulder. 

“So, only a few minutes left before the new year.. anything planned?” Whispered Chloe, her warm breath causing tingles down Max's neck. 

Max pondered for a second before responding "I don't know, bit of this, bit of that.. we’ll just make it up as we go along” 

Chloe smiled, and Max with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes my life is strange fanfic. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. I decided to end it in a somewhat similar manner to how the game did on the pro Chloe ending, with you deciding where they go from there. Thank you all so much for reading it!  
> Peace out


End file.
